Of Sparklings and Seekers
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Thundercracker and Skywarp have a problem. And the only one who can solve it is Arcee. Warning: Story about transformer reproduction but in a lighthearted way, not meant to be rape though some may view it as such. Warning slash and possible non-con. Special NEW YEAR CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Just a story I've been thinking of doing for quite some time, it's all about the problems of transformer reproduction and contains my own version of how it works. At the very least, I think my versions original, if it isn't well, no matter._

_Not to be taken too seriously, this is more light hearted then my other current G1 story "Breaking Free". Several characters are related to one another, this will be explained in later chapters. Those of you who have read "Breaking Free", will see that in this Story Megatron is not a total bastard, I'm making him much less evil._

_Just so you know, the term Sparked can refer to a Spark actually being made or a Sparkling being born. Hope this makes sense._

_Anyway, enjoy and please review._

Megatron tried hard not to yell as he glared sternly at the two Seekers standing sheepishly in front of his desk. He had had a feeling that the day wasn't going to end well from the moment he had risen from his berth. Beside him, Starscream wore an expression of resignation. He had accompanied his trine mates to Megatron's office and the second Megatron saw his face, he knew it was not good.

And he had been right.

"What did you say?" he asked Skywarp, hoping that he had misheard. The purple and black Seeker grinned guiltily and repeated what he had said a moment ago.

"I'm pregnant."

Skywarp was with Sparkling, courtesy of his mate Thundercracker. Megatron briefly wondered how it had happened. Seekers had very large sexual appetites, he knew that but in all the yorns he had known them, neither had produced a Sparkling. Of course Transformers did not reproduce on the same scale as organics did, none the less it was surprising that this little problem had never arisen before. It seemed that up until now, the two Seekers had been very careful. That was why Megatron was wondering, what had changed.

He supposed it must have been an accident as they were meant to ask him or at least Starscream if they were planning one. However as it had happened, accident or not, the question was what was going to happen now?

"Sir" Thundercracker began, hesitant but determined. "We want to keep this Sparkling. We don't want a termination."

Megatron nodded, he wasn't really surprised. He didn't really consider a military place a suitable home for a Sparkling but he had no real reason apart from that to order a termination. Besides, chances were they'd Spark another one and the best humane method of preventing this was to allow them to have the first Sparkling. Having a Sparkling reduced the chances of them having another at least for a while as their systems would concentrate on caring for their child.

"I respect your wishes to keep this child, no doubt it will do moral good to have a Sparkling around" Megatron said causing the Seekers to sigh in relief. Megatron had not finished, however.

"However, as you are undoubtedly aware, there is a problem."

"There are no Femmes on this base" Starscream said quietly. This wasn't strictly true as there were the two Cassettes Ravage and Laserbeck but was obvious reason they would not be able to help. Why were Femmes needed? It was simple.

Unlike the organics that inhabited earth, transformer males are capable of producing children with other males. The same went for females and of course the two sexes could produce with each other. Creating a Sparkling involved bonding and interfacing where the two partners locked their Interface Ports together and joined Sparks and this would create a new Spark in the chest of one of the parents.

So what was the problem? The problem was that though it didn't matter which sex you produced a Spark with, Femmes were still the only ones built to house and carry a Sparkling. Mechs are completely incapable of doing so for reasons scientists were still trying to work out. The only exception to this rule were Split Sparks, Transformers given the gift of producing and housing their own Sparklings, the best example of this was Soundwave who had already produced six of his own creations. Split Sparks, however were very rare.

This meant that when a mech had a Spark in his chest, the only way for it to grow was to transfer it to a Femmes body and she would carry it. As there was a bigger percentage of Mech than Femmes, it meant that a single Femme would likely carry several Sparklings that were not her own. In fact there were, for some Femmes that was a job, to act as a carry for mech couples.

Mech's had the options of either going to a clinic or using a femme friend. In the case of a friend, the Femme would often be known affectionately as the Sparklings 'aunt' as she would still be a part of the child's life even after she had Sparked it.

It was strictly against the law to harm a carrying Femme as apart from anything else you could risk hurting the Sparkling of a friend. When war consumed their planet Optimus Prime and Megatron had actually sat down to discuss the problem of Sparklings and carrying Femmes. It was decided a clinic would be established in the heart of neutral territory where neutral or otherwise Femmes could still work as carriers. The clinic was a no go zone, neither side could attack it nor prevent couples going to have their Sparklings. Femmes were allowed to go there from both sides, to have Sparklings. So far the treaty had worked with Optimus Prime and Megatron both rigorously ensuring it continued.

In normal circumstances that would be where Skywarp and Thundercracker headed to pick a Femme who would have their child for them. But they weren't on Cybertron, they were on Earth and as everyone knew there were no suitable Decepticon Femmes who could carry. Ravage and Laserbeck could only carry their own Sparkling, they weren't built to house others.

"The Space Bridge is out of commission for the time being" Megatron stated. "And as you both know, it will not be fixed until it is too late for your Sparkling."

Thundercracker put an arm around his mate as Skywarp gave a sob of terror at the thought of losing his Sparkling. The Sparkling could not remain in his chest for long otherwise it would starve and die.

"There is only one option as I see it for you" Starscream said as his trine nodded slowly. They all knew what Starscream was going to say.

"There is one Femme with the Autobots, Prime's daughter Arcee. And though she is not considered a full Femme, she is old enough to carry."

He turned to Megatron with a very serious expression.

"We have no choice but to use her, the only question is, what shall we do with her?"

Megatron pondered the question. If they took Arcee they were then left with two options, keep her with them for her carrying period or let her go after she was impregnated. The two options had their own set of problems. Keeping her would mean they could watch her closely and ensure they received the child when it was born. However that meant looking after and feeding a Femme that was technically the enemy. There was also the issue of the Autobots who would not take kindly to this arrangement and who repeatedly try to rescue their Femme. But letting her go would mean the child could end up in the care of the enemy if for some reason the Deceptcions weren't able to take it. That was why enemy Femmes were never used, there was a great risk of the child being lost and brought up on the other side.

But as Megatron saw it, that didn't really apply on Earth, both factions knew exactly where the other were so really keeping her had no real advantage. Optimus Prime wouldn't deny the Seekers their child in any case.

Megatron gazed sternly at his Seekers as he said.

"We will assist you in acquiring your Femme, however once the Spark has taken, she will be released."

The two Seekers looked anguished at the thought of letting the Femme carrying their child out of their sights. Megatron sighed.

"It is the Autobot's duty not ours to feed her, I don't mind an extra mouth but it must be a Decepticon. The Autobots have a highly skilled Medic who will look after her and your Sparkling."

Before they could protest anymore, Megatron added.

"I am already dreading the conversation I will have with Optimus Prime regarding his daughter without the fact we are holding her prisoner."

"TC, Warp, your Sparkling will do better if its carrier is not stressed" Starscream added gently. "The Autobots will look after her until she is ready to Spark and then we will take her back and you can witness your Sparkling's birth."

The two Seekers nodded, this satisfied them. Of course Arcee would be freed once she had delivered their Sparklings, it was taboo to kill a carrier after she had just Sparked.

"We will have to come up with a good plan for spiriting her away" Starscream pointed out. "We cannot risk the Autobots finding out and chasing us, it must be too late for them to do anything about it once they discover what we're up too."

Megatron nodded, agreeing with his Second, it must be planned carefully.

"Warp's staying here" Thundercracker said firmly. "I won't have him risking the Sparkling, he needs to be ready the moment she's brought back to the base."

They all agreed with this and Megatron summoned Soundwave to come and join them in order to work out a failsafe plan. If it worked, by this time tomorrow Arcee would be carrying the next generation of Seeker.

_Author's note. Just to assure everyone, there is going to be no rape or anything of that sort in my story. The Transfomers have a humane method of transferring a Spark and that's what will be used on Arcee. Next chapter, the plan is put into operation_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Could people maybe suggest to me some transformer families, you know like in to my story my story Arcee and Hot Rod are both Optimus and Elita's children. I just like to add some more but can't think of any good ones. Even if it's just siblings you could suggest, any help would be appreciated._

_You'll notice that Arcee and Hot Rod will usually call Optimus by his name. This is because he is their leader and they will only refer to him as father in times of extreme emotion._

_Enjoy and please review._

Arcee laughed at the sight before her eyes as she watched her older brother Hot Rod angrily chased the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker around the Rec Room. The twins had thought he would be funny to balance a bucket of pink paint over her brother's door, meaning that when he finally got up and emerged from his room, he was promptly covered in paint.

After snapping several shots of his dripping form, the twins had quickly fled, pursued by a very angry Hot Rod. The other Autobots in the Rec Room were laughing along with the twins and Arcee as Hot Rod swore revenge. The chase was only halted when Hot Rod was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by a mech who had just entered the room.

"Hot Rod, that's enough" their father and leader Optimus Prime said sternly as Hot Rod strained to reach the red and yellow twins now standing grinning at him.

"Optimus they covered me in paint" Hot Rod said indignantly.

"I think it suits you" Arcee said slyly as her brother glared at her. "And it'll teach you to get up earlier."

Optimus chuckled at the grumpy look on his son's face. Turning to the smug twins he said.

"I believe you two are due to report to Prowl."

Their faces briefly showed expressions of horror, if they were late for the Autobot Second, they would be in deep trouble. With a salute in Optimus's direction they hurried from the room. Satisfied that his son wasn't about to go charging after them, Optimus released him.

"Why didn't you punish them?" Hot Rod asked grumpily. Optimus signed.

"Hot Rod if I punished them for every little thing they did, they would never leave the Brig. I'm afraid they are allowed a bit of leeway when their pranks are completely harmless and just a bit of fun. Now why don't you visit the Wash Room before your shift starts?"

Grumbling, Hot Rod stalked away to comply. Optimus went and put his arm around his daughter, loving that he was able to do that. His children had not been part of the original Ark crew so he was happy to spend as much time with them as possible to make up for all they had missed.

"And how's my girl today?"

"I'm fine thanks, Optimus" she replied, hugging him back. It was good to be on Earth with her father though she missed her mother and the other Autobot Femmes. It was difficult sometimes being the only Femme on Earth, there wasn't even a Decepticon Femme she could talk to. But so far, the Autobot mechs had been great, Ironhide was gallant, Prowl polite and Jazz teasingly good natured. All in all she was enjoying her time on Earth considerably.

Optimus smiled down at her and was just about to say something when suddenly the alarm went off. With an apology to Arcee, Optimus immediately raced for the Control Room to find out Teletran One's report. Jazz and Ironhide were already there when Optimus arrived.

"Teletran, what's going on" Optimus demanded hurrying over.

"Decepticons attacking a small station at Termites Valley, request for assistance" replied their super computer. Optimus nodded and turned to his two Officers.

"We have to get out there immediately, leave enough personnel in case Soundwave tries to raid us, apart from that I want three squads on this mission" he ordered and two rushed out the room with him.

In no time at all the Autobots were assembled including a hurriedly scrubbed Hot Rod and Optimus gave the order to transform and roll out. There was a reason Optimus wanted so many Autobots on this mission though it seemed fairly routine. Termite Valley was a maze of gorges and broken hills with boulders littering the ground, a perfect place for a trap. And even if it wasn't it made fighting for the terrestrial Autobots very difficult, therefore Optimus wasn't taking any chances.

Eventually they arrived and Optimus as usual went straight for Megatron who was in clear sight. The same unfortunately could not be said for the rest of the Decepticons who were scattered and hidden amongst the rocks and cliffs. The Autobots were forced to split up in order to engage the enemy.

What the Autobots didn't know was that the Decepticons had a single agenda this day and it wasn't defeating the Autobots or collecting Energon. The mission was simple, capture the Autobot Femme Arcee and bring her back to base. And so the Seekers Starscream and Thundercracker were soaring high in the air searching for the distinctive pink that was the motorcycle Femme.

"There she is" Starscream suddenly called through their comm. "Megatron, target located, beginning operation."

They got a brief acknowledgement from their leader before they focused on the task at hand. Thundercracker flew into the shadow of a cliff and started making his careful way to where Arcee was with several other Autobots. Starscream could see four Autobots who currently had Arcee in their sights, he needed her totally alone before they struck.

"Thurst, Dirge draw those Autobot twins away."

The twins never missed an opportunity to mess with the Seekers, Starscream knew they would give chase. Activating his comm. again he now called to Ravage.

"Ravage deal with the Autobot Bumblebee."

Ravage growled a reply and was soon charging forth. The little yellow bot yelled in surprise as she pounced on him and soon the two were rolling away down a hill as Bumblebee fought to get the panther off him. The twins had already been lured away, just one more to take care of, Hound.

Hound and Arcee weren't together and were moving all the time but they still could see each other. Starscream could see that Thundercracker was now very close to Arcee, she was unknowingly moving closer to him but so was Hound.

"Wildrider, take care of Hound" Starscream commanded and in a moment the Stunticon was racing straight for the two Autobots. Bursting form behind a rock, he drove straight into Hound so that the Autobot was sent flying on to his roof.

"Wanna ride on the wild side" Wildrider cackled as he sped off, with poor Hound clingy tightly to him.

"Now, Thundercracker, now" yelled Starscream into the Comm.

Arcee watched in astonishment as Hound was driven away on a mad Stunticon. She hoped he would be okay. Spotting Starscream she backed into an overhang so that he wouldn't spot and attack her. This proved to be a big mistake as suddenly a hand closed around her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist. She cried out in shock but it was smothered as her captor retreated into the shadows.

She struggled as she was lifted into the air by her captor who flew in the shadow of a cliff. Thundercracker hated having to do this but he would do anything for his Sparkling so he tightened his grip in the struggling Femme. They reached a small clearing surrounded by high rocky cliff.

Several Decepticons appeared including Starscream who rushed over and quickly disabled her comm. before she remembered to use it. Her mouth was released but before she could scream, Thundercracker shoved a cord in it and tightly bound it. Rumble and Frenzy went for her legs and thought she tried to kick they seized them and quickly bound her feet and knees together. Starscream and Swindle bound her hands behind her back while Thundercracker held her. Only once her arms were bound were they satisfied she couldn't escape.

Thundercracker now scooped his trussed up and struggling prisoner into his arms. He somehow thought it was appropriate that she laid bridal style in his arms. Starscream now leapt into the air along with Laserbeck and Buzzsaw and the three scanned the area. There were no Autobots in sight so they signalled and Thundercracker took off with his prisoner, being careful to fly low.

Once they were a certain distance away Thundercracker started to rise until they were very high up. Unable to make a proper sound Arcee was forced to lie still in his arms, they were now too high up for her to struggle. Her Spark thudded with fear, what were they going to do with her?

The Decepticons in the mean time, at a signal from Starscream, started to retreat. Megatron threw Optimus away from him and took to the air. Optimus stared in shock, they had barely been fighting for half an hour. He quickly called for everyone to regroup.

A short while later everyone was there and after a quick head count the Autobots set off back to their base.

"What was that all about" Optimus asked Prowl as they drove.

"I do not know Optimus, but I do have a bad feeling"

"Agreed" said Optimus. "I don't like it."

They said nothing more till they reached the base. Once Optimus transformed he turned to make sure everyone in particular his children were okay. They were thought Arcee was still in vehicle mode.

"Are you alright Arcee?" he asked moving to her. She didn't move or reply. Alarmed he reached out a hand, saying.

"Arcee what's wrong"

But as he touched her, she fell over completely lifeless. And that's when it hit Optimus.

"It's a drone" he cried in anguish. As the Autobots gave cries of shock and horror, Optimus yelled into the still air.

"They've kidnapped Arcee. They've kidnapped my daughter."

_Author's note. Next chapter, Arcee finds out what the Decepticons want with her._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Big thanks to firebird234 who suggested some good Autobot families. Maybe I could also get some suggestions for the Decepticons. Anyway enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker flew through the air, racing for the base with Arcee tightly held in his arms. Once he had been sure no Autobot would stop him, he had left the shelter of Termite Valley and had flown high above the clouds. He felt Arcee press herself against him, no doubt afraid he would drop her. But she needn't worry, there was no way he'd let his Sparkling's carrier be harmed.

Arcee whimpered slightly through her gag as she watched the ground race beneath them. She had never been this high before with the only thing stopping her falling to the ground were a pair of Seeker arms. Movement caught her optic and she suddenly discerned the other Decepticons joining them. Oddly they flew around Thundercracker so that he was surrounded by them, it was like they were guarding the Seeker with the Autobot Femme in his arms.

She could see Starscream and Megatron on either side of them. Neither they nor Thundercracker said anything, but she thought she could hear some of the other Decepticons gloating about having successfully kidnapped her. She gave a slight shiver that had nothing to do with the cold air, she had no idea what they wanted with her.

How long till her father and the others noticed that she was missing. Her Spark was now throbbing wildly as she tried not to panic, everything would be okay. But would it, she couldn't move an inch, the Decepticons could do anything they liked to her.

As they approached the base, Thundercracker glanced down at his prisoner and saw that she was silently crying through closed optics. His Spark twisted in sorrow, the poor Femme had no idea what was happening. Well, Thundercracker would make sure she was treated right.

All too soon it seemed to Arcee they had reached the rising platform that was the entrance to the Decepticon base, the underwater Nemesis. As they flew in Arcee desperately stared outside, there was no sunlight at the bottom of the ocean. But then the door shut with a decisive bang and the platform lowered into the depths of the Nemesis.

Once they were down below, Thundercracker quickly transferred Arcee into Soundwave's arms, saying.

"I have to see Warp, take care of her."

And with that he ran off. Before the Decepticons could gather round Soundwave and start making mindless comments Starscream barked.

"Don't you all have duties, there is still are still a few hours that can be put to good use. Now move it."

Grumbling, they obeyed leaving Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave with Arcee. The two mechs turned to regard the Femme in Soundwave's arms. Seeing her tears, Megatron reached forward and gently touched her face, catching a tear on his finger.

"Now, now my dear, there is no need for that. You are not going to be harmed, and will be released in due course. Starscream untie her."

Starscream stepped forward and untied the bonds on her feet, knees and arms, though he left her wrists bound. She made a soft whimpering noise so he reached for her face and pulled the gag away. Now able to speak and move, she wriggled in Soundwave's arms as he started carrying her away down the Nemesis corridors, Starscream and Megatron following closely.

"What do you want with me" she asked once she was sure her voice was steady.

"Autobot Arcee's assistance required" answered Soundwave in his monotone voice.

"What for?" she asked looking from one to another. It was Megatron who replied.

"You will find out in due course. Starscream let me know when Hook's finished"

And with that, the Decepticon leader disappeared down another corridor. Arcee was frozen with horror, they were taking her to the Decepticon Medic. Why, what was he going to do to her. She tried to remain brave, back she felt her fear rising rapidly.

They had just reached what she guessed was the Med Bay when Soundwave paused.

"There is no need to be scared, young one. Everything will be alright, Starscream will explain."

And with that they entered. Hook looked up from his scanner and said.

"Ah good you've arrived, set her on that table" he said indicating an examination table. Soundwave gently lowered her on to the surface where Starscream promptly strapped her feet apart to the table. Raising and supporting her Soundwave unbound her wrists before both he and Starscream took one and shackled them. Acree tried to struggle but they were too quick and efficient.

She could move her arms as they were shackled to chains but she couldn't move them enough to free herself. Soundwave gently but firmly pressed on her shoulders so that she was lying back as Hook came bustling over. Quickly he scanned her whole body and examined the results on a data pad while Starscream and Soundwaves stood back.

"There appears to be no problems" Hook said at last. "She is fit and healthy, there are no malfunctions in her systems that could jeopardise the procedure. However she will require a drink, her Energy levels are too low. Give her some of that formula I prepared from that shelf to your left."

As Hook bent over her, still consulting his data pad, Soundwave fetched the special formula and held it out for Arcee to drink. She jerked her head away and said.

"No, I'm not drinking that till you tell me what's going on? What's he doing" she yelled in alarm as Hook bent over her stomach area.

"He is ensuring there is nothing wrong with your carrying compartments" Starscream explained moving close to her.

"What" she stammered in fear and confusion as her optics leaked more tears. Starscream sighed and knelt down in front of her, talking one of her hands.

"My two trine mates are expecting a Sparkling" he said gently. "There are no other Femmes on this planet and the Space Bridge is too damaged to use. We need you to be their carrier."

Arcee stared at him for a moment, not believing her audio. They wanted her to be their carrier? Primus she was barely old enough for that, most Femmes had their own before they had someone else's. And how were they going to transfer the Spark, oh no what were they going to do to her.

Sensing her fear, Soundwave quickly said.

"Standard procedure will be used on you by Hook. You are not going to be raped" he added gently.

"Of course not" said Starscream briskly, stroking her hand with his other. "And once you are with Sparkling we will return you to the Autobots. You will only be brought back to deliver the child, apart from that you will be left alone. "

Arcee closed her optics, she could not take this in, this could not be happening. She was going to be a carrier for the enemy, Primus she hadn't even interfaced yet. Abruptly she started to sob, not able to comprehend the situation. She felt Soundwave take hold of her shoulders again and start to gently rub them. Starscream was still stroking her hand and he was telling her there was no need to cry, everything would be alright.

"All Femmes carry at some point my dear" he was saying kindly. "It is regarded as a very enjoyable and rewarding experience and your Medic is very skilled and experienced. Now dry your optics and take your drink like a good girl."

He had taken the drink from where Soundwave had laid it down and now held it up for her.

"We will both be here to look after you while Hook performs the procedure."

"Drink" intoned Soundwave. "Soon you will have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, you must start acting accordingly."

Arcee somehow managed to calm herself enough to say.

"This is going to happen whatever I feel, isn't it" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid it must my dear, Skywarp and Thundercracker want their Sparkling" said Starscream simply.

Arcee took a deep breath then opened her mouth and leaned forward slightly, allowing Starscream to feed her. She could tell by the taste it was highly nutritious and though it was not High Grade she felt her systems swirling from the sudden energy boost. She was still shaking however, so Hook said to the two mechs.

"She needs to be calm for the procedure otherwise the Sparkling might not take and I can't give her any sedatives. Skywarp will need to be brought in soon, so we need to get going."

Soundwave rubbed her shoulders even more and Starscream kept talking to her in a reassuring voice till she had stopped shaking. Eventually she was calm so Starscream nodded to Hook who grabbed a comm. and said into it.

"Thundercracker, you can bring him in now. Soundwave, raise her."

Soundwave reached and pressed a button on the side of the table she was lying on. The top half of the table slowly rose so that Arcee was lying propped up. Hook was setting up a portable cabinet of instruments needed for the procedure. Arcee closed her optics and tried to relax but she was so nervous it was difficult. She heard a noise from across the room so she opened her optics and turned her head to see Thundercracker enter with Skywarp in his arms.

Her optics widened at the look of love Thundercracker was giving his mate as Skywarp grinned up tiredly. Thundercracker made his way over to a table that was right beside Arcee with just enough space so that Hook could stand between them. Thundercracker gently laid Skywarp down on the table, pressing a button so that Skywarp was propped up just like Arcee. Thundercracker then knelt to grasp Skywarp's hand firmly. Hook now came between then and started charging up certain pieces of equipment.

Arcee squeezed her optics shut again, not wanting to see though she could still hear. But then to her surprise she felt someone take her other hand, the one not being held by Starscream. She opened them and saw that Skywarp had reached over and was gripping her hand firmly in his.

"Thank you" he whispered. "Our Sparkling would have died if not for you. I'm sorry I can't carry myself."

"You're welcome" Arcee whispered back astonished. She never expected to see such gratitude shining from both Seekers optics at her.

"It's time" said Hook and he raised a device and bent over her chest. Arcee squirmed with nerves as he held it against her chest plates and bolts of energy shot at the seams. She felt them opening and then her chest plates sprang back revealing her bare chest. She tightened her grip on the two Seekers holding her hands as Hook used his fingers to deictically remove her protoform plating and exposed her Spark chamber.

Hook quickly scanned her Spark chamber with its bright blue Spark but found nothing amiss so he grabbed several wires connected to strange machines and attached them to different wires in Arcee's chest. He looked up at her and said bluntly.

"This will feel very strange as you have never interfaced but they are perfectly natural sensations. Just try to relax and don't tense up."

Arcee nodded tears pooling at her optics as Soundwave gripped her shoulders reassuringly. Hook reached for the machines and switched them on. Arcee gasped and cried out as electrical currents shot through her body. She moaned at the sensations they cause, they were similar to the feelings caused when interfacing and that which she was totally unprepared for.

She felt metal and inner components shift and writhe within her as the energy washed over her inside. Finally she felt it finish as her insides stopped shifting but she could feel a change within her now, but she could not see what it was as her head had been thrown back in strange agony and ecstasy.

Weakly and with tears flowing, she turned her head to see that Hook had turned to deal with Skywarp. She saw the look of terror on Thundercracker's face as Hook leaned over his mate. Skywarp just lay back as his outer and inner chest plates were opened to reveal his Spark chamber. And nestled to the Spark chamber was a brightly pulsing smaller Spark that glow bright blue. Hook went for it and Skywarp gasped as it was removed.

Hook held it in a special holder as Skywarp wept at the loss from his body while Thundercracker comforted him. Now Hook turned to Arcee. Starscream moved closer to her stroking her face gently as Soundwave gently held her in place. With tears flowing from his optics Skywarp smiled at Arcee as he gripped her hand. Acree was now crying as Hook came towards her.

"Wait a moment" Soundwave said and he bent and pushed another button which lowered an over head mirror into place. Arcee now had a view of her chest and could see below the Spark chamber a strange compartment had appeared. This is where the Spark would be housed.

Hook gently and carefully lowered the Spark into her chamber and arranged it in place. He then quickly pressed a glowing rod against the surrounding wires causing the compartment to shut itself up, surrounding the Spark in mesh of thing metal. Arcee stared in wonder, you could still see the Spark but it was now protected.

Everyone held their breath, to see whether or not the Spark took. Arcee focused on tensing her hands so that her torso did not, she didn't want this but she didn't want the Spark to terminate. There was a very long pregnant pause. Then Arcee threw back her head and gasped as tendrils shot out from the new Spark and connected themselves to her Spark chamber and forced their way in to connect to her Spark.

Arcee writhed on the table, she could _feel_ the Spark, it was a part of her now. It felt warm and full of potential life. The two Seekers were weeping with joy as the Sparks within Arcee pulsed together in perfect union. The Spark had taken. Starscream gave a whoop of joy and hugged her head as Soundwave squeezed her shoulders. Hook was looking very smug as he carefully closed Arcee back up.

He then stepped out of the way so that the two tables could be pushed together and Arcee was hugged by a crying Skywarp while Thundercracker hugged Skywarp. Soundwave let go of her shoulders and moved round the table, releasing Arcee's bonds allowing her to curl up into the embraces she was receiving.

Hook proudly activated his comm. link and called his leader.

"The procedure was a success Megatron. Arcee is now a carrier."

_Author's note. Next chapter, the Decepticons celebrate while the Autobots, in particular Optimus Prime swear revenge. Note that the Autobots aren't aware of what has happened. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note .Mild warning for Optimus swearing. Enjoy and please review._

"The procedure was a success Megatron. Arcee is now a carrier."

Megatron signed in relief, he didn't mind admitting to himself that he had dreaded the possibility that the Spark would not take within Arcee. The chances of that happening were remote, but it was still every parent's worst nightmare.

"Thank you for informing me Hook, you obviously did a good job."

"Well of course I did, I am a perfectionist. There is no procedure I cannot perform."

Megatron allowed himself a tight smile at the indignant tone Hook was using, Medic's were so touchy at times. He ignored his beeping console as he said to Hook.

"I was thinking of giving the rest of the base the day off in order to celebrate, we haven't had a new Sparkling in vorns. Will your patients be up for it?"

"As long as they don't over assert themselves then yes they may. My lord, Arcee should not travel so soon after being impregnated, the Sparkling is in a very delicate condition and won't be fully stabilised for a good while."

"Don't worry Hook, we can't let her go yet in any case, a storm has kicked up since we came back and is too severe for transporting her. I will get things organised, let me know when they are ready to join us upstairs."

"Yes my lord. Hook out."

Megatron sat back in his chair and now eyed the beeping console. He knew precisely who was trying to contact him but he wasn't prepared to talk to them yet. Megatron was no coward but he wasn't looking forward to dealing with a very angry father, a very angry Optimus Prime. So he leaned towards his console and after pressing a few buttons, had converted the messages into text and then read them.

He gave a small smirk as he scrolled down the lists of threats and demands. The nicest one said it was going to beat him with his own cannon if he didn't return Arcee this instant. Megatron knew it was all very well sneering at them when he was safe in his office and Prime was at a good distance away, he knew that facing Prime in the flesh as it were would not be an enjoyable experience.

So instead he composed a short and to the point message and sent it to Teletran One who would instantly deliver it to Prime. Megatron knew it wouldn't placate Prime but the Autobot leader did have a right to know what was going to happen to his solider. Especially as said solider was his child.

Optimus glared in barely restrained fury as he read the message he had just received from the Nemesis. The nerve of Megatron sending him such message, when he got his hands on that slagger, he was going to make him pay.

" Optimus Prime, your daughter is unharmed and will be returned once this storm has cleared up. Do not attempt to come and get her, the storm is too strong for you. Megatron."

Optimus swore and Prowl quickly nodded at Ironhide to block the door in case Optimus tried to stomp over to the Nemesis. Again.

When Optimus and the others had returned from a fight with the Decepticons, Optimus had become alarmed at Arcee's lack of response. Optimus had reached out to her only to discover she was a motorcycle drone that had been programmed to follow them back to base. After howling in anguish at the realisation that his daughter had been kidnapped by the Decepticons, Optimus had transformed and roared off.

Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and Hot Rod had raced after Optimus and followed him to a cliff overlooking the ocean where the Decepticons had their underwater base. Optimus had cried in rage as he relished he was too late, Arcee was already locked away in the Nemesis. This had caused the Autobot leader to spin around and head straight back to base where he had rushed to the Control Room. There he had attempted to contact the Nemesis, to no avail.

Megatron had refused to answer, until he had sent that text message stating that Arcee was unharmed and would be returned. Optimus suddenly slumped, his rage spent as he focused on his misery. His lovely daughter a prisoner, what would happen to her? What was happening to her? Optimus shuddered to think, the Decepticons had planned to take her but what did they want with her, she was just a child.

He became aware of a presence at his side and turned to see his eldest staring up at him.

"We'll get her back, dad" Hot Rod said optics blazing. "And we'll make those scumbags pay for taking her. I swear I'll make them pay if they've touched her."

Optimus managed a weak smile through his face mask at his son's words. He patted his son's shoulder.

"I know you will son and we will get her back. Prowl is Megatron telling the truth about the weather" Optimus said half hoping he was, half hoping he wasn't. But Prowl nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid he is, and there's no way we can attempt a rescue. We'll have to just wait and see if Megatron keeps his word."

At this Optmius turned back to the computer and sent a reply to the message Megatron had sent. He sent it in text since Megatron didn't seem willing to talk to him. This didn't give Optimus much confidence, though it did give him a sense of satisfaction, as it meant Megatron was worried about Optimus's reaction.

"For your sake Megatron, I hope you have not hurt her" Optimus said quietly as he sent the message and no one doubted that he meant every word.

Megatron read Prime's reply.

"You had better be telling the truth Megatron because if you have harmed her in any way you had better hope that it is me who catches you as I shudder to think what her mother will do to you."

The threat of Elita One's fury was a very real one and Megatron felt a slight shiver run down his spine. Never threaten a lioness's cub as the humans said. Megatron knew he would prefer letting Prime deal with him rather than face that Femme's wrath.

But enough about Prime and his feisty mate, Megatron had other things to do. He had decided to allow his men to celebrate the successful Sparking of a Sparkling. His order was met with a lot of enthusiasm and within half an hour the main Rec Room would be ready for a good party. Megatron smiled, it would be nice to unwind for a change and not have to worry about the War.

Down in the Med Bay Hook was fixing Skywarp with a disapproving look as he snuggled up to Arcee, his head resting on her chest. His mate was behind him rubbing his back lovingly. Soundwave was standing with his head cocked slightly, a sure sign he was communicating with either Megatron or his Cassettes. Starscream, shaking his head at Skywarp's antics moved over to Hook.

"Is there anything else to be done?" he asked gesturing at Arcee and Skywarp.

"Skywarp simply requires rest, as for Arcee she will need another drink of formula, the Sparkling will have used up a lot of her Energy Levels. She will need to keep still and relax for the next few hours to ensure there are no problems."

Starscream nodded as Soundwave suddenly said.

"Thundercracker's, Skywarp's and Arcee's presense required in Rec Room. Decepticons wish to celebrate new Sparkling."

"Wait" said Arcee sitting up causing Skywarp to groan and put his arms around her. She ignored him as she looked from Starscream to Soundwave.

"You said you would let me go."

"And so we will my dear, but I'm afraid there is a storm outside and we cannot risk you in it" Starscream said calming. "In the meantime we are going to have a little party to celebrate."

Hook was already preparing another batch of formula for Arcee to drink at the party as Arcee fell back looking miserable. She just wanted to go home and be cuddled up to her father, no one could hurt her while he was around. She just wanted to cry for despite the relatively gentle way the Decepticons had treated her, they had still forced a Sparkling on her.

Thundercracker firmly made his mate get off her but as soon as Skywarp was on the ground he immediately grabbed Arcee and scooped her into his arms. Starscream raised an optic brow at this but said nothing.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go party" declared Skywarp hugging Arcee to him. Thundercracker however said sternly.

"You heard Hook Warp, you and Acree need to rest."

"We will but it's our Sparkling TC, I want to show it off" retorted Skywarp grinning at his stern mate.

"We'd better go ahead and prepare everyone for Warp's arrival" Starscream said to Soundwave, shaking his head. "Primus I'm glad Skywarp wasn't a Femme then we'd really have our hands full."

Soundwave nodded in agreement and the two quickly left the Med Bay while Hook gave Skywarp and Arcee some last minute scans. Carrying a Sparkling, even though it was for a short time, did drain mechs. Finally Hook declared them able to leave though he warned he would be keeping a close optic on them.

"I can walk" Arcee said softly, she hadn't once been on her feet even since being captured but Skywarp ignored her. Swaggering a bit, he carried her threw the Nemesis corridors, with Thundercracker and Hook following closely, until they reached the Rec Room.

The room fell silent as Skywarp proudly entered. Thundercracker put a hand on his mate's shoulders and with tears of happiness in his optics said.

"Arcee is now Carrier for our Sparkling."

"We're going to have a baby" Skywarp helpfully added and the room erupted into cheers.

Soon the party was in full swing with plenty of Energon flowing. Acree was made to sit in Thundercrackers lap while Skywarp cooed over her chest. Rolling his optics, Starscream assured her Skywarp didn't mean anything by it, he was under the impression his Sparkling could hear him.

Arcee was almost grateful for the Seekers attention, though she hated being treated like a delicate doll, it also meant she didn't have to mingle with the Deceptcion soldiers. Everyone came up to congratulate Thundercracker and Skywarp and examine her. She wasn't allowed down to even sit on her own seat and Hook kept scanning her. She wasn't allowed any High Grade, only the stuff Hook had prepared. She knew her father wouldn't have been happy with her drinking in any case but it would have been nice to have the option.

A few hours later most of the Decepticons were drunk and lolling on the floor listening to music. Thundercracker had only had one drink and Skywarp though he hadn't been allowed anything but medium, he was high on his own euphoria. Megatron's two officers had not allowed themselves to get wasted and they sat eyeing their drunken comrades. Arcee was started to feel miserable, she was drained both emotionally and physically. Already she could feel her body starting to react to the Sparkling within her and she hated feeling helpless.

She was tired and dirty, several drinks had been spilt on her and she had somehow accumulated a layer of grime on her armour. How was she going to explain this to her father and brother and the other Autobots. Tears were just starting to form when she felt a shadow fall over her. If she had to smile at one more leering mech, she swore she'd scream even though Hook might declare she was overexerting herself and lock her up in his Med Bay.

But she shrank back as she looked up and saw it was Megatron. He had had a few drinks but was definitely not drunk. He smiled down at her and said.

"How are you and the Sparkling doing, Arcee?"

"Fine thank you" she said staring at the floor. She felt fingers take her chin and raise her head to look into Megatron's optics.

"I know this has been hard, you're very young to be having a Sparkling but I think you will understand when you are older" he said softly.

"Please" she whispered. "When can I go home?"

"Soon" he answered and turning away from her he called.

"Soundwave."

"Yes Megatron" Soundwave said as he made his way over. Megatron turned back to look at her.

"Take her to the Wash Racks and get her cleaned up, she will be taken home after that."

So saying this he went to speak with Bliztwing who was prodding his prone brother Astrotrain who was on the floor. Soundwave reached down and picked her up from Thundercracker's lap and carried her away.

When they reached the Wash Racks, he set her down on a bench and grabbed a hose. Very gently and with nice warm water, he began to hose her down. Arcee was happy that she was going home but she was still close to tears. What was she going to do? How could she carry properly, she didn't know the first thing and there were no other Femmes on Earth to help her.

"Music helps" Soundwave said suddenly as he carefully used a cloth on her back.

"What" she said distracted out of her thoughts and turning to him, confused.

"Soon the Sparkling will know what you are feeling and in return it will make you feel what it is feeling" Soundwave said softly. "You will need to learn to calm it, music helps."

She stared at him for a moment before saying.

"Is that why you and Blaster turn into tape players, it helps with all your creations?"

"Correct" said Soundwave and they didn't say another word. When he had finished cleaning her, Soundwave carried her to another room to get her dry and once he had done that he carried her through the corridors to the Nemesis entrance platform. The three Seekers were waiting for them as well as Megatron. Megatron stepped forward and kissed her forehead, saying.

"Take care child and look after yourself" he said quietly before stepping back to allow Starscream to take her.

"I don't want her to go" Skywarp whined. "Why can't she stay with us, I want my Sparkling."

"We've been over this Warp, she would be unhappy if we locked her up down here" Thundercracker reminded him. "It would badly affect the Sparkling if she was our prisoner."

Skywarp grumbled but succeeded the point.

With a nod to Megatron and Soundwave, the Seekers left taking Arcee with them. Arcee breathed in the clean air, it was dusk the ocean glowing in the rays of the disappearing sun. As they flew Thundercracker and Skywarp performed acrobatics around Starscream, indicating their joy at their future Sparkling.

Eventually they reached the Autobot base and Arcee was finally allowed on her feet. The Seekers each gave her a kiss though Skywarp looked like he wanted to hug her. With a salute and a promise they would come for her when the time was right, they leapt into the air and flew off, the dying sun's rays bouncing off their armour.

And Arcee stood there, unheeding of the hurried footsteps behind her as she stared after them, one hand on her chest where a growing Spark lay.

_Author's note. There's trouble when Arcee doesn't tell the Autobots of her condition._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. For loyal fans of 'Breaking Free', don't worry I'm not giving up on that story, I'm just having ago at this for a few days. This is a story I just had to write and it helps keep the writing juices flowing. Will try to update 'Breaking Free' at the weekend at the most._

_See if you can spot the sneaky Transformer quote I've added to the story, after all what's a G1 story without a bit of cheese. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Arcee watched the departing Seekers disappearing into the distance. Her legs shook slightly, it was typical that she now wished someone was holding her now that she was standing again. She was only dimly aware of footsteps behind her as she stood there, the still foreign Spark pulsing gently.

"Arcee" a voice yelled behind her and she turned to see her father charging out of the base with several Autobots on his heels. She smiled and opened her arms and was immediately scooped up into Optimus's embrace. Optimus held her close as her brother ran up followed closely by Jazz and Prowl.

"Oh Arcee, thank goodness you're back, are you alright" Optimus asked as he released her enough to look into her optics. His Spark ached as he saw the tears in her optics.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, saying,

"I'm fine thanks dad."

Optimus didn't believe this but he just held her for a few minutes. Hot Rod was grinning with relief, and when Optimus released Arcee, Hot Rod swept her into a hug as well. She saw Prowl examining her and she felt her Spark contract, could he tell? But that was impossible, her body showed no signs, yet.

Jazz on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear and said.

"We sure missed our favourite Femme, and Optimus was just threatening to swim to the Nemesis to get you back."

Arcee laughed at the image as her brother took her arm and led her inside with Jazz following. She was glad they weren't treating her like a helpless Youngling. She saw Optimus pause outside to glare in the direction of the ocean, Prowl pausing with him. She knew with a sinking feeling they were going to be talking about her.

"She seems unharmed" Prowl remarked to Optimus quietly as Arcee was led into the base. "I could not detect anything wrong with her, she merely seems very tired."

"I could see nothing wrong either" Optimus said calmly. "But they took her for a reason, and I will find out what that was. And if they _have_ hurt her, they will pay."

Prowl nodded, and the two of them made their way inside and headed to the Rec Room. When they entered they found Hot Rod and Arcee on a couch with several Autobots around them. At a signal from Prowl, most of the mechs dispersed, with remarks of relief to Arcee, telling her how happy they were to have her back. Optimus wait and sat with his children, putting an arm around Arcee and she leaned into him.

"Arcee" he began gently. "What have the Decepticons been doing with you for the past several hours?"

Arcee gave a strange laugh and said.

"You're never going to believe what they've been doing."

"Throwing a party" Jazz joked but Arcee said.

"That's precisely what they've been doing. They forced me to sit on Thundercracker's lap for most of it."

Everyone stared at her, Jazz's mouth was hanging open in shock. There was a pause then Hot Rod said.

"Are you being serious? They wanted you for a party?"

Arcee nodded, wondering how she was going to tell them about the _other_ thing. Optimus was frowning at her.

"That's why they kidnapped you for a _party?_ Did they make you do anything Arcee?"

He suddenly looked angry as he said.

"Did any of them touch you Arcee, did they hurt you."

Arcee looked into his optics and said.

"No dad they didn't and that's the truth."

Well it was, they hadn't touched her the way Optimus was thinking apart from maybe Skywarp but in his case it had been completely harmless. Neither had they actually hurt her though the experience of being made a Carrier had been terrifying and extraordinary. The sensations had been at the worst weird but not really painful.

Optimus was still looking confused but he accepted her answer, she had answered truthfully. But now he was very annoyed, he and the others had been put through all that worry and the Decepticons were just throwing a party?

"I think I'm going to have to have a little word with Megatron the next time I see him. I do not appreciate them taking you like that Arcee. Now sweet Spark, I think you had better go to bed after you've had some Energon, you'll be worn out after such a day. Hot Rod you take your sister to her quarters, I'll be along later."

With one last hug, Arcee got up and she and Hot Rod left the Rec Room, after first grabbing some Energon. Jazz and Prowl now took their places on the couch.

"I don't like it Optimus" Prowl said bluntly. "And I can't help feeling there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Agreed, but she needs rest" Optimus replied. "I don't sense anything that tells me I have to get it out of her tonight."

"Maybe we should have had Ratchet check her out" Jazz suggested uneasily. "I don't know whether you noticed but she was awfully clean as though the Cons' had cleaned her up before letting her go."

"And why would they do that" said Prowl grimly. For a long moment no one spoke then Optimus said.

"I will get her a check up with Ratchet as soon as possible. For now, I think she should be left in peace."

Optimus sighed inwardly, a part of him wanted to rush Arcee over to the Medical Bay immediately but another part of him just wanted her to rest and relax. She obviously had a stressful day even if the Decepticons hadn't hurt her. It was best just to leave her alone for now and not smother her with attention when she'd clearly had enough. And yet something niggled ever so slightly at the back of his processor.

Arcee lay on her berth, curled up in the foetal position. Her brother had been so sweet getting her to bed and swearing he'd give the Decepticon a good beat down. Her hand touched the place where the Spark was, she still hadn't told any of the Autobots about it. And she wasn't sure how to.

Her father would probably be angry that she hadn't told him straight away but a part of her still couldn't take it all in. She was a Carrier and in few months time would give birth to a Sparkling. She wondered, could she keep it a secret, hide the fact the Decepticons had made her pregnant? But no, how long would work. If Ratchet didn't discern the truth in matter of weeks it would become obvious that she was carrying, she seen carrying Femmes before.

Tears softly fell from her optics, if the Decepticons hadn't been willing for her to even stand on her own feet, how would her comrades behave? She was already treated different for being the base's only Femme, how would she cope with everyone tip toeing around her because she was carrying. No she had to be brave, she was the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One, she'd face the music in the morning. But oh Primus how was she going to say?

The next morning dawned bright and clear but Arcee wasn't around to see it. When she hadn't emerged from her room, Optimus had gone to check on her. After knocking but receiving no answer, he had gently opened her door and gone in. He had found her curled on her bed fast asleep, a thermal blanket covering her form.

Smiling Optimus had bent to kiss her cheek and had quietly left. He decided to allow her to sleep, no doubt she needed it. Several hours later, Arcee finally woke. For a moment she forgot what had happened the day before and was merely alarmed that she'd overslept.

And then the previous day's washed over her like a wave of ice cold water and she collapsed on her bed with a sob. She had to tell the others about the Spark within her, but how she didn't want to. She felt drained, the new Spark was demanding that it be feed. As yet she couldn't feel emotions from it, but she could feel it pulsing, wanting supplement. And she had to provide it. With a sigh she got up and after giving her armour a quick check and clean, left the safety of her room.

As she approached the Rec Room she could hear voices coming from a room to her right. She slowed down to listen and heard Ironhide and her father.

"The little lady still not up yet."

"No, I thought it best if I let her sleep" replied Optimus.

"Ah don't like it Prime, ah got a feeling in ma engine that those Cons' were up ta no good, an poor Arcee's mixed up in it."

"I'm worried too Ironhide, which is why Arcee's going straight to Ratchet once she's up. He'll know if there's anything wrong."

"For once ah'm glad ma daughter isn't here, ah swear is those Cons' tried something like that with ma Moonracer, ah'd rip em' limb from limb. If Chromia didn't get to em' first" said Ironhide fiercely.

As Arcee carefully edged past the door, she heard Ironhide say.

"Ah hope ya can give that no good slagger Megatron a good hiding when ya see him next."

Once she was safely past, Arcee ran for it, for some reason tears were forming. She didn't want Ratchet examining her, she'd had enough of Hook. And the way they were talking, were they going to send her back to Cybertron?

She ran all the way to the Rec Room, luckily it was empty. She dashed away the tears as she quickly poured herself a big drink then collapsed at a table. She gulped down her drink as her tanks felt completely empty, what was it going to be like when the Spark actually grew?

Oh Primus she couldn't do it, she couldn't face them. Tossing the rest of her drink back, she wiped her mouth and charged out the Rec Room. A startled Perceptor jumped out of her way as she raced past. No knowing where she was going, she kept going until she was outside.

The feel of the rapidly pulsing Spark caused her to slow down and slump down on a boulder, trying to calm herself down. Relax, Arcee relax, everything's going to be okay. She stayed there for a while just trying to stay composed, but it was difficult.

She looked up suddenly when several Autobots came zooming out of the base and roared by. Quickly transforming she raced after them, relieved her father wasn't with them nor Ratchet. Since the Spark was still literally a Spark, she could still easily transform.

"What's happening?" she called to Bumblebee as she caught up and sped along beside him.

"There's been an earthquake and people need our assistance" he replied before saying. "Arcee, I thought you were off today, you know because of yesterday."

"I'm fine" she lied. "Besides it sounds like you'll need all the help you can get."

It was a bit reckless, but after all it was just a simple rescue mission, something the Decepticons wouldn't be interested in the slightest. What Arcee didn't know was on the Nemesis, Megatron was examining the results of the earthquake on his Command Computer.

"According to these results Megatron, a vein of energy crystals has been exposed as a result of that tectonic movement" Starscream said, looking pleased with himself as he had been the one monitoring the seismic activity. "We could get a good deal of Energon if we managed to access that vein."

Megatron nodded and indicated for Starscream to mobilise the troops. Megatron knew that since it was near a human settlement, no doubt the Autobots would be there as well. Meaning that Prime would be there with a bone to pick with him, for getting his daughter pregnant. Megatron mentally shrugged, he didn't regret his decision to allow Thundercracker and Skywarp to have their Sparkling. He'd deal with Prime accordingly.

Meanwhile at the Ark, Optimus and Ironhide were examining their own results on the earthquake and had spotted the vein as well.

"Megatron won't pass up this opportunity" said Optimus grimly. "We have to get over there, to protect the humans and stop him getting at that vein."

As he and Ironhide left the Control Room, they met Ratchet.

"Ratchet will you look over Arcee after we get back?" Optimus asked.

"No need" said Ratchet. "I'll just examine her at the sight."

"What" cried Optimus. "Arcee's there? But so are the Decepticons."

With that he transformed and raced out of the Ark.

"Hell" said Ironhide as he and Ratchet ran after their Prime. "Those Cons' might take her again. Ah don't think Prime can take another day like that."

"Neither do I" said Ratchet as they reached the outside and transformed. In a matter of moments they were racing after their leader.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Next time. The Decepticons are angry at Arcee for risking herself so there's trouble as the Autobots finally learn of Arcee's condition. For fans of Ratchet, yes there will be some Wrench wielding._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Some of you may be thinking what an idiot Arcee is for going to an earthquake site with a new Spark but remember this has only just happened to her, she didn't ask for it and it hasn't fully registered yet._

_Enjoy and please review._

The place was a mess. Buildings had crumbled, the ground was torn up. Acree stared at the devastation, her Spark twisting. What was perhaps the worst thing about this destruction was there had been no way to prevent it. Earthquakes were natural occurrences on this planet and unfortunately were completely spontaneous and unpredictable.

Arcee sighed and headed for the nearest ruined building where some humans were trapped. As she dug in the rubble she saw the twins messing around with some rubble and she smiled. Everything was normal, everything was going to be okay.

And then the earth trembled.

Jazz yelled out in warning and Arcee quickly through the rubble aside to grab the terrified humans and ran for it. She ducked falling debris and leapt out of the way of a falling tree. She almost tripped as a crack suddenly appeared underfoot but managed to avoid it.

But as abruptly as it had started the tremors stopped. Arcee was left panting, her Spark racing as she stood there with several humans held protectively in her arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked them as she carefully made her way over to First Aid who was treating the injured in a clear open space, away from falling buildings. Most nodded though a couple had been injured in the initial shake. She gently put them down and turned to see Bumblebee rushing over to her, also carrying a few humans.

"You alright?" he asked as he deposited his load on the ground.

"I'm fine" she smiled. "At least we don't have to deal with the Decepticons."

"I don't know about that" Prowl said grimly. Arcee stared in alarm at him as Bumblebee said.

"What do you mean? Why would they be interested in this?"

"I just got word from Prime, a vein of Energy Crystals has been revealed" Prowl said pointing at a spot a few metres away. Now that Arcee looked, there was a massive crack there that had a strange glow coming from its interior.

"Which means we undoubtedly be seeing them and soon" Prowl concluded grimly.

Arcee felt cold fear rising, the Decepticons would _not_ be happy if they saw her. She hated herself for doing this but she turned to Prowl with a pleading look.

"Prowl would you mind if I stayed out of this and helped with recovering survivors. I'd rather not face the Decepticons so soon after yesterday."

Prowl nodded his agreement, he knew Optimus wouldn't want Arcee anywhere near the Decepticons either. So while the others prepared to face and repel the threat, she made her way towards a large and relatively intact building. She had to investigate it to insure no one was trapped inside and judge how much of a state the building was in.

The Decepticon forces actually arrived round about the same time and Optimus and the others. Optimus was immensely glad to see Arcee wasn't about and in the firing line so he immediately went after Megatron.

Megatron saw him and rolled his optics, here comes the angry father. Well Prime was just going to have to get used to the idea or he could lump it. At least his Seekers were fighting with renewed energy, indeed Skywarp and Thundercracker were indulging in extra acrobatics.

He and Prime met each other with a crunch of metal and for a moment simply attempted to gain the upper hand from the other. It was only after they had been grappling for a few minutes that Optimus finally spoke.

"I do not appreciate my daughter being taken like that Megatron and stressed out of her processor."

"Oh please Prime, it was hardly a horrendous experience. She'll get over it in time."

"Get over it? Optimus said with a snarl and he abruptly let go of Megatron to stand back and glare at him.

"I'm disappointed, Megatron. Not only did you allow your men to kidnap my daughter, you appear to have encouraged it. She is only child."

"You're delusional Prime, she is a near grown Femme, not a Sparkling as you seem to think" Megatron retorted, but inwardly he was frowning. This wasn't the conversation he was expecting to have with Prime, he hadn't even mentioned Skywarp or Thundercracker yet.

"Near grown Megatron, _near grown_. She is still a Youngling" Optimus said angrily. How dare Megatron take this so lightly?

But before Megatron could reply, a sudden tremor went through the ground, this one more violent than the last one. And then the rumbling began.

"Aftershock" somebody yelled in alarm as the tremors intensified.

A jagged crack appeared between the two leaders, forcing them apart. Both hurriedly backed off, their feud forgotten for the moment. In fact the tremors were so bad that Megatron leapt into the air to avoid being thrown from his feet. Optimus didn't fall over back he was forced onto one knee.

Up in the sky, Skywarp suddenly clutched himself as a strange sensation went through his Spark. It confused him for a moment, then he realised what was wrong. His Sparkling was in danger.

"Warp, what's the matter" Thundercracker yelled in concern as he saw his mate in distress.

"It's Arcee" Skywarp yelled back. "They're in trouble."

Thundercracker didn't need to ask who they were, he immediately went swooping over the shaking earth, searching. He heard a cry of terror come from one of the shaking buildings and raced towards it.

Arcee had still been in the building when the tremors restarted and had tried to get out the way she had come in, but the hole had collapsed leaving her trapped. She let out a yell as a pillar crumbled and nearly crushed her. Only a quick roll saved her. She looked around desperately for a way out, the whole structure felt like it was about to cave in.

Suddenly one of the walls was blown away, and as the dust cleared she saw the outline of a Seeker. Rushing towards him, she saw it was Thundercracker and without thinking lunched herself into his arms. He scooped her up and jumped backwards and into the air even as the ground shook the building to pieces. Clinging tightly to her rescuer, she watched the destruction, her Spark hammering. She had nearly been caught underneath that, if that had happened she could have been killed, and so could the Spark residing within her.

Finally the tremors stopped. Thundercracker slowly floated down to earth and let Arcee down. He didn't say anything, he seemed to be in a state of shock. The next moment Skywarp had swooped down on them with a cry of "My baby" and immediately wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her chest. His optics leaked tears as he cooed to his Sparkling.

Arcee shook, she had been that close dying and taking the Spark with her. Surprisingly the two Seekers weren't yelling at her or even getting angry with her. But then she felt someone land heavily behind them. Said Mech marched over to them until he was in front of them.

It was Megatron and _he _looked furious. Ignoring Skywarp's whispers of comfort, he seized Arcee by the arm and roughly shook her.

"What were you thinking, you foolish, foolish Femme" he hissed, his grip tightening painfully. She winched, tears filling her optics as he continued in a voice of ice cold fury.

"How dare you endanger the Sparkling so? Have you no sense."

"That's it" Thundercracker said in a shaky voice. "You were right Warp. She's coming straight back with us. I don't care if we have to chain her to our berth."

"I should take you over my knee for such stupidity" Megatron was still yelling as Arcee started to cry as he continued to shake her.

It was at that precise moment that Optimus appeared and it seemed he had heard the last things Megatron and Thundercracker had said as his face was a mask of fury.

"Let go of her" he said in a voice of deadly calm, his optics sparking with rage. Megatron rounded on him.

"How could you allow her here Prime? How could you be such a fool?"

Optimus glared at him as he said.

"And why shouldn't I allow her here, Megatron? She is no different than any of my other soldiers, though it seems" he said, optics flashing. "That she sappears to be having a very negative effect on you and your soldiers Megatron. Now would you mind telling me why you feel the need to threaten and treat her in such a fashion?"

Megatron stared in astonishment as Optimus before his optics narrowed and he turned to bestow a deadly glare on Arcee.

"You haven't _told_ him" he said in disbelief as he stared at her. The two Seekers gave cries of shock as they too stared at her. The Decepticon forces who were close stared muttering to themselves causing looks of bemusment among the Autobots. Optimus's optics narrowed.

"Tell me what?" he demanded.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp let go of her" Megatron commanded coldly. They did so and Arcee timidly approached her father. His face softened as she went up to him and he gently to her hands. But his Spark trembled as he saw she wasn't meeting his optics.

"Arcee my darling, what's going on?"

She looked up at him through tear filled optics and she trembled.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Optimus froze, staring in disbelief. Arcee, she was....Pregnant? But how could this have happen, his young daughter couldn't possibly be. But then he remembered the Decepticons.

"You bastards" he roared, and pushing Arcee out of the way, prepared to beat the living Spark out of Megatron and any other Decepticons he got his hands on. With a snarl, Megatron also leapt forward to engage Prime but.

**Smack. Smack**.

"_Enough" _a voice roared as two wrenches connected with Megatron and Optimus's heads. As they reeled back from the blows, clutching their foreheads, Ratchet came stomping over. Standing between the two of them, he glared balefully at each of them in turn and said in voice of disgust.

"You make me sick. Prime you are a complete idiot, while you're getting satisfaction, your daughter is crying her optics out. And you" he snarled spinning to face Megatron.

"Are an even bigger idiot. What kind of Mech are you that you would leave a young Femme in the lurch like that? Did it never occur to you that she might panic? Well I think we all know the answer to that" he said as he turned to face Optimus.

"You should have had her checked straight away, and then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"And as for you" he growled as he turned to face Skywarp who hid in Thundercracker's arms as Ratchet waved a Wrench menacingly. "Get yourself neutered."

Turning back he drew a sobbing Arcee into his arms and quickly scanned her while glaring at the two leaders.

"In answer to your question Prime" he said acidly. "No, she has not been raped, it would seem she is acting as Carrier, to those two I assume" he said jerking his head in the direction of the two Seekers. Megatron nodded, not daring to say anything.

There was a long pause then Ratchet said gruffly.

"The Sparkling's fine and it doesn't look like there'll be any repercussions."

Skywarp gave a sob as Thundercracker said "Thank Primus."

Ratchet gave everyone a stern look as he said.

"Arcee's coming with me right now, you lot can thrash it out here. When you have all sorted it out you can return to base. Come on, SweetSpark, everything's going to be okay" he said gently as he led Arcee away, leaving an ashamed Optimus, a disgruntled Megatron and two sheepish Seekers.

To be continued.

_Author's note. I am evil for my cliff hangers. Next chapter, Optimus and Megatron 'talk' while Ratchet takes care of Arcee. Till next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Sparks fly between Megatron and Optimus while Ratchet takes care of Arcee._

_Enjoy and please review._

With a pang of guilty remorse, Optimus watched Ratchet drive away with Arcee. Ratchet was right, he had been about to leave poor Arcee sobbing while he beat up as many Decepticons as he could get his hands on. He deserved that wrench to the head. Rubbing his forehead miserably, it _had_ hurt, he wondered if Arcee would forgive him.

Remembering what Ratchet had said and what had happened to his daughter, Optimus turned to Megatron with a growled.

"I like a word if you don't mind."

With a scowl, Megatron nodded and the two of them moved off together. Their forces stayed where they were a little uncertainly. Some like Prowl and Soundwave were looking stern while some like Bumblebee looked flabbergasted. Starscream had moved to stand with his trine mates who were looking wistfully in the direction Ratchet and Arcee had disappeared.

"Don't worry, Arcee will not be allowed to endanger herself again like that, not with _the Hatchet_ watching her. He is worse than Hook."

Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded though Skywarp still looked like he wanted to charge after Arcee. Glancing at his mate and Starscream he said.

"Err, you don't think he meant it, you know, about getting neutered."

Thundercracker and Starscream looked at each other and gave very nervous laughs. When it came to the Autobot medic, who knew?

Megatron and Optimus walked only a short way away before turning to glare at each other.

"I assume you won't allow your daughter to risk herself like that again, will you Prime" Megatron said coldly.

"You know I will do everything to ensure her safety _and_ that of the Sparklings" Optimus replied equally cold. "But this would never have happened if you had shown any sense whatsoever."

Megatron's optics flashed as he said.

"Oh and what do you suggest I should have done, Prime. Simply let the Sparkling wither and _die_."

"No" Optimus growled. "You could have _asked."_

"Oh, of course Prime and you would have definitely have given us your daughter" Megatron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I would not have allowed an innocent Sparkling to die" Optimus snarled. "And neither would Arcee. If you had asked, I could have explained to Arcee and then she wouldn't have been terrified out of her armour and would not have acted so foolishly."

"But noooo, _you _had to kidnap her and force a Sparkling on her. Tell me did you even explain to her what you were going to do or did Hook just go ahead and open her up."

By now Optimus was roaring, and both Autobots and Decepticons winched as the wrath in his voice.

"For your information, Prime" Megatron roared back, equally as furious as the Autobot leader. "I ensured that Starscream and Soundwave told her exactly what was going on and they were there to comfort her from I admit a frightening and new experience."

Starscream and Prowl shook their heads as their leader's argument reached the "This is all _your_ fault" stage. They were really exasperating sometimes.

"_I_ could have been there to comfort her" Optimus almost screamed at Megatron. "Me, her brother, anyone that she knew and would have been comfortable with. Why did you do it?"

"We didn't have time for messing around Prime, we needed her straight away" Megatron shouted back as his voice rose in volume. "We could not risk her refusing, and believe me Prime if there had been any other alternative to using her, I would have taken it."

"And why didn't you return her straight away?" Optimus demanded.

"Don't be a fool Prime" Megatron snarled. "She could not be moved so soon after being impregnated and even if she could, that storm was too dangerous."

Both Mechs paused to breathe heavily and glare at each other. Then Optimus said quietly.

"You could at least have had the guts to tell me what you had done rather than leave it to Arcee to explain to me what had happened to her."

Optimu rubbed his optics tiredly.

"She is so young Megatron, even if she is capable of Carrying. She should not have had that much responsibility thrust on her, you could have eased that even if you weren't willing to ask me."

"I am sorry to have to use such a young child" Megatron said gruffly. "But I had no choice, she was our _only_ option."

Optimus sighed.

"What's done is done and neither you nor I can change what's happened."

He fixed Megatron with a very sober look as he said.

"I accept that your Seekers will want to be kept up to date with Arcee's and the Sparkling's progress and that they may want to visit her. I also accept they will want to be at the birth and I know you will want it at the Nemesis."

Optimus's look became stern.

"But I will _not _allow you to kidnap her when the time comes. It is her first time and she cannot be stressed by being forcedly taken from us."

Megatron glared at him for a moment before saying.

"You are right I suppose. For the sake of the Sparkling, we will not abduct her again."

And with that Megatron spun on his heels and headed back to his men. Both knew it wasn't over, they'd need to talk more at some point. But then Megatron paused.

"Be warned Prime" Megatron said, turning back to look at Optimus with a very serious expression. "I cannot be held responsible for the actions of my Seekers if their Sparkling is put in danger again. Your daughter _will_ find herself chained to their berth if she _ever_ acts in such a manner again."

And with that threat hanging in the air between them, Megatron signalled to his men and they took off. Optimus stared after them and said quietly.

"I will never allow that to happen Megatron, you can bet your last Energon cube on that."

Ratchet escorted Arcee back to the base in silence and once they reached it led her straight to the Med Bay. Once inside, Ratchet got Arcee to lie on a berth while he went and got something from a cabinet. Arcee curled up, silently weeping.

"It's alright, just let it all out" Ratchet said gently as he returned to her side with a beaker of purple coloured Energon. At her puzzled look, he smiled and said.

"This will help calm your nerves, drink it."

She did as he said but she was still crying. Ratchet gave a small sigh and sat down beside her.

"You must think me such a stupid fool" Arcee whispered. She stared up at him with tear filled optics. "I wasn't trying to hide it but I just didn't know how to tell Optimus or my brother or anyone."

She broke off with a choked sob before saying.

"I didn't mean to risk myself like that, I didn't think. If I had I would have realised how potentially dangerous it was."

"Arcee" Ratchet said kindly but firmly. "I understand that you panicked. I don't blame you, you'll know better in future."

"You're, you're not...angry" Arcee said in astonishment. "But I'm pregnant."

"Arcee, I _would _be annoyed if you'd gone and got yourself pregnant, but you didn't. You didn't ask to be made a Carrier and I know they wouldn't have given you any choice" Ratchet said as she stared at him. "Despite what you've been told I _do_ posses a Spark."

Arcee blushed at this as Ratchet chuckled. Then his face grew serious.

"Arcee tell me what happened, it'll do you good to get it off your chest."

"They, that is Thundercracker grabbed me during the battle." She paused as she remembered. "They gagged and tied me up and then flew off with me. Once we were at the Nemesis, Thundercracker gave me to Soundwave and he and Starscream took me to see Hook. They untied me but chained me to an operating table, and Hook scanned me. It was when they were trying to get me to drink that they explained what they wanted with me."

Her optics filled with tears as she described the procedure, how the two Officers had tried to calm her down before Hook got to work on her. She told Ratchet how after Skywarp had been brought in, her chest had been opened then after the Spark was removed from Skywarp it was transferred to her. Ratchet listened as she described how terrified she had been despite the Seeker's and Soundwave's efforts to soothe her.

She even told him about the Decepticons party and how Soundwave had given her advice about looking after the Sparkling causing Ratchet to smile.

"They used the normal procedure for making a Femme a Carrier" he told her gently. "The same method has been used on your mother and countless other Femmes. Now SweetSpark, I think you should get some rest, everything will seem better when you wake up and don't worry" he added. "I'll talk to Prime, he won't be angry with you."

Arcee nodded and Ratchet rubbed at a special spot on her neck, causing her to relax back against her berth. Very carefully, Ratchet increased the pressure, meaning that within a few moments, Arcee had slipped into recharge.

Ratchet signed as he covered her with a thermal blanket. What with hyper active Seekers, an overprotective father, a unpredictable Decepticon leader with a Sparkling to top it off, Arcee was not going to have an easy time of it. But Ratchet would do his best to ensure she pulled through, no matter what.

_Author's note. Ratchet gives a talk about what Arcee had to expect during her pregnancy and Optimus has a heart to heart with her. I'm going away for the weekend, so the next chapter won't be up for a few days._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Sorry for the delay but didn't get home till late last night. Any way here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus and the other Autobots slowly drove back to the Ark. After the Decepticons had left, they had finished rescuing the trapped humans and repairing damage to the area. They had decided to leave the vein for now, as the Decepticons had didn't seem like they would be returning any time soon.

Inside Optimus squirmed with guilt over not realising what was wrong with Arcee straight away. Not only was he her father, he was her leader, this generation's Prime. He should have known to the Decepticons actions when they had kidnapped her. But it didn't matter now, as he had said to Megatron, what was done was done. He now had a duty towards Arcee and the Sparkling who was an innocent in all of this.

"You okay, Prime?" Irohide asked softly as he drove beside his leader. Optimus heaved a great sigh through the comm.

"She's so young" he whispered.

"Ah know, Prime" Ironhide said gently. "But she'll pull through and we'll be there to look after her."

"I can't believe it" Jazz exclaimed as he and Prowl also drove up to Optimus. "Our sweet little Arcee, what's the world coming to. How could those Cons' do it?"

"Don't forget our first Sparkling, Jazz" Prowl reminded him. "You were so hyper that _you _would have kidnapped a Decepticon Femme to ensure its survival."

If Jazz had been in robot form he would have blushed. As it was, he swerved nervously a little and then sighed.

"Your right" he admitted. "I was a little crazy when I found out I was expecting Red Alert. I _would_ have done anything"

There was a silence then Jazz said slyly. "But _you_ can't deny that you went a little crazy when you were expecting the twins."

Prowl sighed as Optimus and Ironhide chuckled.

"Ah still find it funny Prowl" Ironhide said with a grin in his voice. "You had the twins in you an they inherited _Jazz's_ personality an Jazz's Sparkling inherited _your_ personality."

"Highly amusing" Prowl said with only a touch of sarcasm. He was infinitely glad he hadn't had to carry the twins though they had been sparked in him. They had been boisterous even as protoforms.

There was suddenly silence as a thought struck the four Autobots. At first none of them were willing to voice the thought till Jazz spoke up.

"So....I wonder what the Sparkling of Thundercracker and Skywarp will be like."

They all paused to consider this. Thundercracker was considered quite level headed even when it came to protecting his friends and family. Skywarp on the other hand had Jazz's and the twin's personality rolled into one with some added craziness on the side. They all had the suspicious inkling that the Sparkling would likely take after the one who Sparked it.

But no one could ever really tell who a Sparkling would take after, sometimes they strongly took after one parent or equally both. But then another thought occurred to Optimus, though the child wasn't Arcee's, she was the one who would carry it as it grew into a mini transformer. While it was within Arcee, Optimus had an extra responsibility.

Ironhide seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he said.

"Looking forward ta being a grandfather Prime?"

"_Grandfather?"_ Jazz exclaimed in confusion. "But Arcee's not the mother."

"You've forgotten the bond, Jazz" Prowl reminded his mate gently."Carriers with experience know how to keep the bond to a minimum. But Arcee has never carried before therefore will likely bond with the child while she carries it so in essence she will be something of a mother to it. And that will make Prime in essence its grandfather."

There was a pause then Jazz burst out laughing. Others Autobots stared at him as he swerved about, howling with laughter.

"Aww man, I can't wait to see Megatron's face when he realises that. Please, we have to tell him so we can see his expression."

"I'll consider your suggestion Jazz" Optimus chuckled, inwardly thinking it would serve Megatron right. "As to your question Ironhide, I must confess that the thought does appeal to me. Arcee and Hot Rod as Sparklings brought both me and Elita such joy."

"Speaking of Elita, you'll need to inform her of this" Prowl said quietly.

"Oh slag" Optimus groaned as they sped towards the Ark.

Arcee woke slowly. She was warm and comfortable and yet the position felt odd. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realised she was being cradled in someone's arms. She on-lined her optics and looked up into the face of Optimus. To her surprise, he wasn't wearing his mask though his optics were closed.

But as she shifted slightly, they suddenly came to life and Optimus saw that she was awake. He smiled down at her and held her closer to his body. She could tell they were still in the Med Bay and Optimus was lying propped up on a berth. Kissing her forehead, Optimus said.

"How are you Sweetspark?"

In answer she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. She squeezed her optics shut as tears threatened to start forming again. Optimus rocked her gently, just like he used to when she was a Sparkling.

"It's alright my darling, everything's going to be alright. I'm here for you as are all the other Autobots."

"Dad" she whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know you are sweetness, but it's normal to feel nervous your first time. It will be difficult at times but you'll pull through" Optimus said as she whimpered softly.

"I was going to tell you" she said pulling away from him to look into his optics. "I just didn't know how."

"I understand" he said, still smiling. "Megatron should not have left it up to you. I wish he could have asked so you could have been spared this unnecessary pain."

He sighed.

"He did not think I would allow them to use you or that you would willingly become a Carrier."

Arcee considered the point, would she have allowed them to impregnate her? But as she became aware of the warm glow inside her and as her hand strayed to her chest, she knew the answer. Though she would have been scared, she would not have allowed an innocent Sparkling to perish.

"I would have" she said quietly as Optimus hugged her tightly. After a moment or two, she giggled. Optimus gave a wide smile at the sound as he heard that sound.

"Care to share the joke with your old man?"

"Just thinking about the 'talk' you had with Megatron" she giggled causing Optimus to chuckle.

"We certainly could have carried ourselves with a bit more dignity if the looks Prowl and Starscream were giving us are anything to go by."

But then his expression grew serious. He took her hand and kissed it before saying.

"Dearest, please forgive me for the way I acted. When I saw Megatron hurting and shouting at you, and then finding out what had had happened, I jumped to conclusions and lost my temper. I should have known better."

"It's okay dad, I understand, you had no idea what was going on" she said softly as her face grew serious. "I probably did deserve being yelled at."

"Perhaps, but I had better _never_ catch him beating you" Optimus said firmly.

"You did spank me and Roddy when we were young" she reminded him.

"Yes but in this situation it was hardly the right procedure. You were scared, _spanking _you would have only stressed you out more."

Before Arcee could reply, Ratchet entered and came over. With a gentle smile, he said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks" she replied. "I was very tried this morning but I feel better now, the Spark isn't bothering me."

"That will change I'm afraid" Ratchet said as he grabbed and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he said.

"For the first month, the Spark will remain as a Spark while your systems ready themselves for the development of the Sparkling. During this time, information about the Sparklings design will be downloaded into your wiring and the Spark will start to connect with you."

"You will still be able to transform during this time and also into your second month, however after this time it will become difficult and by your forth month will be impossible. During the second month, the Spark will start to develop its internal wiring and the beginnings of a form. During the third month, the actual protoform of the Sparkling will start to form and you will experience upheavals in your systems as this happens.

By the forth month, your carrying compartments will start to expand to house the growing Sparkling and this is why you won't be able to transform. You will suffer a little during this time as your insides are shifted to make room but this will pass. The Sparkling will be formed during the fifth month and by the sixth month be full grown. However you will still need to carry it as its processor and CPU forms. The actual birth is something else entirely but I will explain about that once you've gotten used to the idea of being a Carrier."

Ratchet now gave her a very serious look and took one of her hands.

"Arcee, very soon you will know what it is feeling as it opens a link and bonds with you. Above all you must be careful about your emotions as it will know exactly what you are feeling."

Arcee nodded her understanding as Optimus hugged her. It was a lot to take in, but with the Autobots help, she would manage.

Megatron narrowed his optics as he surveyed Prime's distinctly smug expression. He wasn't surprised to be hearing from the Autobot leader, there were many things still to be 'discussed'. However he hadn't been prepared for the self-satisfied look Prime was giving him.

"Arcee has been informed about what will happen to her during her Carrying Period and fully understands her responsibilities" Prime told him briskly. "And she knows the Sparklings creators will wish to see her as the Sparkling forms and I thought we could discuss possible times for visits."

Megatron nodded but he was still suspicious. Prime looking that pleased with himself did not bode well for the Decepticon leader.

"Alright Prime, what are you looking so smug about?" Megatron demanded.

"Oh just about the fact I'm going to be a grandfather" Prime said proudly as Megatron's jaw dropped.

"WHAT" he roared as several Autobots in the background laughed. "Damn you Prime", Megatron thought as he glared at the Autobot leader. _Grandfather?_

To be continued.

_Author's note. Heh, a naughty cliff hanger. And so the journey begins for all the Transformers. Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, been busy with University._ I'd really appreciate some ideas for this story, you'll be credited if you do. I do know how this story ends and I do have a couple of ideas, but I need more. Any suggestions, anything at all. There will be jumps in time with this story, because I can't write a day by day account that spans about seven months. Just a few mini plot ideas would be nice._

_By the way, Megatron's rant about Optimus near the end of this is inspired by Life on Mars when Gene Hunt calls Sam Tyler a "great, soft, sissy, girly, nancy, French, bender, Man-United supporting poof." Ahh, the days before political correctness._

_Enjoy and please review._

Previous chapter.

"_Alright Prime, what are you looking so smug about?" Megatron demanded._

"_Oh just about the fact I'm going to be a grandfather" Prime said proudly as Megatron's jaw dropped._

"_WHAT" he roared as several Autobots in the background laughed. "Damn you Prime", Megatron thought as he glared at the Autobot leader. Grandfather?_

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Prime" Megatron snarled at Prime who he _knew_ was grinning behind his mask. "Last time I checked _you_ are _not_ the Creator of either Skywarp or Thundercracker, so how in Primus's name are you going to be a grandfather?"

"_Because_ my daughter is expecting, that's how Megatron" The red and blue mech replied smugly.

"Arcee is not the creator of that Sparkling, you ridiculous Autobot" Megatron growled. "So how does that make you its grandfather?"

"You've forgotten the bond, Megatron" Prime reminded him.

"Bond? What does that have to do with anything?" Megatron demanded.

"It's Arcee's first time remember, and if you knew anything about Carrying Femmes is that they only act as Carriers _after_ they've had their own. Inexperienced Femme's don't know how to limited the bond connection between them and the Spark they carry" Prime said quietly. "My daughter's going to bond with that child, fully bond meaning it will be hers in a sense. Therefore I will have responsibility for it."

Megatron wanted to smash his head against the nearest wall, he _had_ forgotten about the bond and its possible repercussions. When a Femme fully bonded with a Spark, that created a link between them, which could not be rid of easily. Slag, this was going to cause problems. Trust Skywarp and Thundercracker to get him into this mess. Grumbling, he glared at Prime before saying.

"This doesn't change anything Prime that Sparkling is going to be raised to be a Decepticon no matter who its Carrier is."

"I'm aware of that" Prime replied calmly, before saying slyly. "Besides, at least it's going to have you as a..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Prime" Megatron snarled. "I will be nothing of the kind, I am not a soft sparked, sentimental fool of an Autobot. And don't you forget that."

"I'll try not to" Prime said sardonically before saying "I think neutral ground might be best for us when Arcee meets Skywarp and Thundercracker, somewhere quiet and sheltered, perhaps."

"Fine" agreed Megatron, relieved the conversation had turned in this direction. "They wish to be with her very soon but I convinced them to wait a week."

It had been difficult to get Skywarp to agree to this as he was already pining for his Sparkling. He had needed Starscream to talk Skywarp out of hanging around the Autobot base. Megatron shuddered to think what the hyperactive Seeker would be like when it was time for Arcee to give birth.

"There is one condition, Megatron" Prime said firmly. "I want an Autobot to be with her, preferably one of my medics."

"Fine" growled Megatron "But make it that Protectobot First Aid and I don't want your trigger happy Weapons Officer near my Seekers either."

"Fair enough" said Prime and the two started discussing locations.

Arcee slowly walked from the Med Bay to the Rec Room, Rachet had been telling her what to expect during her carrying period. The situation still seemed very surreal but she knew that would pass, in fact _not_ carrying a Spark would be surreal once she delivered. At least according to her mother and Chromia, who had both Carried several times.

Her father had gone off to contact Megatron, apparently the Seekers wanted to keep in touch and spend time with her. She wasn't all that sure about that, the two expectant parents had been that close to keeping her locked up in their room. She hoped the other Autobots would be okay with her Carrying, she knew them all and they were a good bunch but still she was Carrying a Decepticon Sparkling.

"Arcee, wait up" a voice called and turning she saw her brother HotRod running towards her. Skidding to a halt, he eyed her somewhat shyly and then said.

"Hey."

"Hey" she murmured back softly, waiting to see how he would react.

"So" he began. "You've talked to dad and been checked out and stuff."

"Yeah" she said as HotRod gave a nervous smile.

"I can't believe it" he said gently. "My baby sister is Carrying."

"Roddy" she said as he enveloped her in his arms. "I can't believe it either, this is just so...surreal."

"Yeah but it'll be okay, dad the others will make sure of it" HotRod said, hugging her tightly. "I wish I could've been with you, even if I'd been made to sit on _Skywarp's _lap."

Arcee laughed at this as she hugged back, and then released him to start walking along the corridor, her brother's arm around her shoulders. For just a moment she could forget but knew it couldn't last so she said.

"You're not mad that I didn't say anything, Roddy?"

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't tell me but it's cool" HotRod replied. "I know how hard it can be telling someone something that's big, there's been times I kept things till I worked up the nerve."

Arcee smiled as HotRod squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Don't worry" he said. "From now on, I'll be there every step of the way. Though I still think a few Decepticons could do with a few good knocks."

Arcee giggled as they entered the Rec Room and HotRod lead her to a table. As her brother looked at her curiously, she said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that" she explained. "Weren't you there at the earthquake sight, Ratchet threatened to neuter poor Skywarp."

That statement caused her brother to grin very evilly as she continued.

"Dad's gone to give Megatron a good talking to, how do you think Megatron will take the idea of Optimus being a grandfather?"

"I think he'll blow a circuit" HotRod laughed before his face turned serious.

"Arcee" he asked gently. "Will you tell me what happened or is it too uncomfortable?"

After assuring him the subject wasn't that unpleasant, Arcee told him everything that happened to her while she was a captive. By the end of it, HotRod looked slightly grim.

"Optimus's right, it was stupid of them to just carry you off like that, even if they were desperate. I mean, you're the one who's got responsibility now, the least they could've is asked you."

Arcee sighed heavily.

"That's what dad said, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm a Carrier and it's something I've just got to cope with."

"Yeah but still I don't want Megatron doing anything like that ever again" HotRod said firmly as he considered the problem. Glancing at his sister, a truly sinister smile spread across his face. Recognising the ominous signs of her brother with a plan, Arcee calmly asked.

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"Just going to show a certain grey Mech the consequences of messing with_ this _family" he replied grabbing a cup of Energon then pulling Arcee to her feet to run out of the Rec Room to put his evil plan into action.

The Nemesis.

Megatron sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his head. Today had been a somewhat stressful one, first that foolish Femme had nearly gotten herself killed, then that cranky Autobot Medic had given him a scolding, (well, at least Prime had been included in that too), he'd had to deal with hysterical Seekers and then with Prime.

Megatron scowled, damn Prime and his logic, they'd had a pretty heated argument about the situation which ended with the both of them feeling hard done by. The crowning moment of the day of course had been when that incoercible red and blue truck had had the nerve to be _happy._ All that ridculous nonsense about being a grandfather, only a great, soft, soppy, human-loving, dim-witted fool of an Autobot come up with such sappy _optimism._

Megatron shuddered, Prime knew he couldn't stand that sort of thing. Maybe a drink of High-Grade would help him forget this day even took place. But then Computer buzzed with an incoming communication and frowning he answered.

Which turned out to be a _very_ big mistake.

"Megatron" a very pissed off looking pink Femme said coldly. "What's this I hear about you having _my_ daughter made pregnant, against her wishes?"

The poor tyrant really did want to bang his head against the table and scream with vexation. Were those damn Autobots not going to leave him alone? How come _no one_ was blaming those accursed Seekers, it was _them_ who had Sparked, not _him_. And now he had to deal with an angry Elita One who looked like she wanted to castrate him. When this was over, he really was going to need that High-Grade.

_Author's note. Poor Megatron, when in doubt blame him for everything, why don't we say global-warming is his fault next. Next time will be about Arcee meeting the Seekers and probably her telling her mother about her pregnancy. Again, I really need some plot fillers, anything will do. Wacky Seeker fun, brooding Optimus, annoyed Megatron, anything. _

_Till next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Really sorry for taking so long with this chapter but it's now the exam period at Uni so not sure how often I'll be able to update. Thanks to all those who have given me suggestions, I'm going to use them all but I really need more. Remember it can be anything, from wacky Seeker antics to hyper in-laws._

_By the way italics mean Arcee is communicating with the Sparkling. In this chapter there will be a bit of transformer family information, feel free to suggest other families to me, Autobot or Decepticon._

_Enjoy and please review._

Arcee stood nervously as she awaited the arrival of Skywarp and Thundercracker. It had been a full week since she had first been taken and impregnated by the Decepticons and now the time for the first visit had come around. Since then, Ratchet and Prowl had worked out a schedule for her to follow, which would involve less and less physical activities as she progressed with her pregnancy.

She wasn't particularly looking forward to going over mountains of reports with Optimus's officers but knew she had to accept her fate. Jittery Mech's would prefer she started on that right now, but there was no way she was going to spend _seven_ months behind a desk. If that happened, the poor Sparkling would be subjected to very evil thoughts about certain Mechs who were being completely unreasonable.

But there really wasn't any need for any of that, she could still transform and do everything she could _before_ the Spark had been placed within her. Of course she understood why she wouldn't be allowed in any battles or involved with dangerous missions, now that was perfectly reasonable for the sake of the Sparkling. But that did not mean she was a helpless Femme who needed to be wrapped in thermal padding.

"_Worry."_

Arcee gave a small gasp as the Spark suddenly glowed with heat within her as it reacted to the strong emotions she was having. This was becoming more frequent as the Spark started really connect with her Spark as her mainframe prepared to build the Protoform that would eventually grown within her.

For now the Spark was only giving out simply emotional responses to what she was feeling, but Ratchet had told her this would change. Giving a few more weeks this would change as it informed her how it was feeling.

As it had just flared an emotion at her she quickly calmed herself down and tried to send soothing thoughts to the Spark. She still wasn't sure how well that was working, she didn't really understand how this bond worked but it seemed to work on this occasion as the glow's heat died down.

"Are you alright?" First Aid asked in concern as she rubbed the spot where the Spark was located in her chest. She nodded smiling at the young Medic who also looked nervous at the responsibility thrust upon him to protest the young Femme beside him. She knew he didn't have much experience with Carrying Femme's, this was something of a learning experience for him just like it was for her.

She wondered about the coming Seekers, she and First Aid had arrived quite early at the rendezvous as she had needed to get out of the base for a drive. At least her brother HotRod was being really good about the whole Sparkling thing and not acting like an idiot. Because as much as she loved as with most brothers he could act very silly or so it seemed to his sister.

Thinking about her brother made her think about families in general. She had her brother HotRod, her father Optimus Prime and of course her mother Elita One. And now she was about to give a child to a small family, their first child. It was funny to think humans didn't have this problem, they rarely needed surrogate mothers in order to have children. There were several families here on Earth, Autobot and Decepticon. The Constructicons were the children of a couple called Bulkhead and Strika, and had only just matured when the Autobot and Decepticon forces awoke on Earth. They along with other gestalt teams had been called to Earth when this happened.

She didn't really know much about the parents of the other gestalt teams, all she knew was that gestalt teams could only be formed with at least six siblings and since transformers didn't normally have that many children, there weren't that many gestalt teams out there. The Areialbots were the youngest gestalt team in existence, in fact they were little more than teenagers and all she knew was that their parents were two Seeker Mechs who had needed to find Carries several times in order to have their large brood.

Speaking of large broods, the Dinobots were certainly a brood of overgrown Sparklings. They were the Creations of Ratchet and Wheeljack who had created them together using a Spark that had split into five. The small unstable Sparks had been housed together, relying on each other for survival before being placed in very basic Protoforms that the Medic and Scientist had built. They had no true forms and had not resembled any other transformer in fact they had strongly resembled robotic animals. When they had arrived on Earth, they had seen images of Dinosaurs and had decided that that was what they wanted to look like.

So with the help of all the Autobot scientists and medics, their forms had been upgraded into fully grown Dinosaur forms. The only drawback was they still had the minds of Younglings but since they already had almost animal minds, the transition had worked. There was nothing like them on the whole of Cybertron or Earth. So far she had not encountered them and still wasn't sure how they would behave around a pregnant Femme. Only time would answer that question.

Her Comm buzzed, it was Prowl checking to make sure everything was alright. She assured him everything was and went back to gazing at the surrounding sky. Thinking about Prowl made her think about his family. His two of his own children were the biggest trouble makers on the base, she really wondered how that worked sometimes. Of course their other parent Jazz thought it highly hilarious though his and Prowl's other son did not. Red Alert was a very serious Mech though he was the equivalent of a twenty something human. Like his Sire Prowl he took his job very seriously, a little too seriously as his brother were fond of reminding him.

"I wondering how long they're going to be?" she said aloud to First Aid who was sitting beside her on nice patch of grass. They were on a sun kissed hill in plain view for the Seekers that was not too far away from the Ark near a large forest. The weather was fair but in a few months time as she reached the difficult stage, it would turn and they would have to with the cold, not to mention snow. It was a spot that Bumblebee, Ironhide and Chromia's sun liked to come to and play with his human friend Spike. Spike was another one who didn't yet know that Arcee was pregnant.

She knew his reaction would probably be worse than her aunt Chromia's who had sworn when she had heard the news and had vowed to come right over and kick some Decepticon aft. Preferably Megatron's aft. Unfortunately, the Space Bridge was still out of action so neither her mother nor aunt could come and comfort her.

"As soon as I am able I will come straight to Earth, Sweetness" Elita had assured her softly, tears gently forming at her optics. She could not believe her Sparkling was Carrying and she was not there to hold her daughter and make everything better. After talking with her daughter and son and making them promise to be careful and to put her mate on the line as soon as possible, she had called Megatron. There she had made her feelings on the matter very clear.

The poor tyrant had been left with a very sore processor and frazzled nerves which had needed a very stiff drink after enduring the angry Femme. It didn't help that Chromia had joined in the shouting match half way through, she was just as loud and violent as her mate Ironhide.

Arcee giggled slightly at the thought, her brother sure knew how to exact revenge when he wanted to. Elita had called back to talk with Optimus making him swear to look after their Sparkling Femme since she could not be there. Pity Optimus was taking his duties a little too seriously, she knew they were being monitored from a distance by the Autobot Sniper Bluestreak.

Lying back on the grass, she closed her optics and let the Earth's yellow sun warm her with its powerful rays. As well as providing life for this planet, the sun's solar energy was often used by the Autobots to create Energon as it was a safe and clean resource. It was a pity the Decepticons would not use it instead of stealing energy sources from the humans and often causing a lot of damage. Speaking of Decepticons, Arcee became aware of the sound of approaching jets and on-lined her optics just as First Aid said.

"Here they come."

She sighed and got to her feet to await their arrival, she hoped they'd be less enthusiastic than the last time they had gotten hold of her.

In no time at all the two jets had landed a feet away from the two Autobots and both, Seekers were grinning broadly. And before Arcee or First Aid could do or say anything, Skywarp had lunged towards them.

Wrapping his arms around Arcee he cried.

"Oh, baby I missed you so much, don't worry your Creators are here, baby."

And he hugged her chest area, cooing to the Spark inside of her and she could have sworn the Spark became hotter for just a moment. As Thundercracker walked calmly but with an equally delighted expression, Skywarp said.

"What's that baby, you don't want me to leave ever? Well, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh Primus" she silently groaned to herself as Skywarp pulled her down onto the grass to snuggle up to her. First Aid looked perplexed while Thundercracker just smiled. It was going to be a long cycle.

_Author's note. Nest chapter will be a slight jump in time and will include more Seeker action. Till next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Just had my second exam today and to celebrate I'd thought I'd write another chapter for this story. Does anyone know what kind of things pregnant women go through, I've never had any one close to me pregnant to know what happens. Any suggestions would be a huge help, I know I can look up stuff, just some first or second hand experience would be good._

_Note that a Spark is the equivalent of a human embryo, a Sparkling will refer to when it's reached the foetus stage._

_On with the story, Arcee experiences the joys of pregnancy while Megatron hides from vengeful mothers and aunts._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.__

Thundercracker smiled happily at his mate who was lying down on the grass and cuddling Arcee. He wasn't jealous, in Skywarp's case it was completely harmless, he simply wanted to be closer to his Sparkling.

Make that _their_ Sparkling thought Thundercracker as he came over to sit next to the two. Meanwhile the Autobot First Aid stood there a little awkwardly, not knowing what to do. In the end, First Aid went to sit in a sunny spot a few metres away, far enough to give them some space but close enough in case they needed him.

As Thundercracker sat next to Arcee, he suddenly felt a spark of warmth in his Spark and his hand shot to his chest. He saw that while Skywarp had one hand on Arcee's chest, he had his other on his own. Her face plates blushing gently, Arcee placed a hand on her own chest, rubbing the spot where the Spark was located.

"It knows you're here" she said softly causing both Seekers to beam broadly.

"Of course it does" crooned Skywarp placing his head against her chest, trying to feel the Spark. However at the moment, only Arcee could physically feel it.

"_Content."_

The emotion flowing through the parental bond was nothing like Skywarp or Thundercracker had ever experienced before. It was one of the most wonderful feelings they had ever felt. Both had rather goofy grins of contentment but they didn't care.

Arcee couldn't stop a smile crossing her face as the Seekers lay back snuggling up to her on the sun kissed ground. How could she feel uncomfortable with two strange Mechs beside her when the Spark was feeling so happy? It made her think, when she had her _own_ child how wonderful it would feel. And so she decided to enjoy the rest of her time spent in the Seekers company. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Three weeks later, aboard the Nemesis.

"All systems fully functioning, Lord Megatron" Soundwave announced as he checked a console.

Megatron nodded, there had been problems with their computer over the past few solar cycles but now everything was back to normal. In fact things overall were pretty normal.

"Thank you Soundwave" he said as he turned to his Second who was sitting at another console in the Control Room.

"Nothing new to report Megatron, the rest of the base is functioning well, we have enough equipment to last for at least a lunar cycle and training among the teams is going well" Starscream said turning to face his leader.

"Excellent" Megatron said, smiling in satisfaction. Soundwave gave a very small cough causing Megatron to glance at him, with a raised optic-brow. However it was Starscream who spoke.

"We have managed to accumulate a good store of Energon this past lunar cycle, in fact our storage is almost full to bursting with cubes" Starscream started carefully.

"So, that is a good thing, it means we will not run out for a good while" Megatron said, offhandedly.

"Yes but we have more than we need for ourselves" Starscream pointed out. "Most of it could easily go to Cybertron, except the Space Bridge is still out of action."

There was an awkward silence. Soundwave had turned back to his console though he was likely still listening. Megatron had turned his back on Starscream and was examining a report in his hands.

"Megatron" Starscream said slowly. "Is there any particular reason why you are not having the Space Bridge fixed? After all it is the quickest and easiest way to transport Energon, it means you don't have to lose Astrotrian or Blitzwing."

"Hmm" Megatron mumbled, not appearing to be listening. Starscream rolled his optics as he asked.

"This...reluctance wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pink Femme, would it?"

"Why in Primus's name would the Space Bridge status have anything to do with Prime's daughter?" Megatron said turning back to glare at Starscream who wasn't fazed.

"That wasn't the Femme I was thinking of" Starscream said with a slight smirk. Megatron reply but walked over to Soundwave and peered over the blue Mech's shoulder to see what he was doing. Starscream shook his head at his Leader's ability to ignore a situation he didn't like.

"Megatron, you do realise that if we don't fix the Space Bridge the Autobots _will_" Starscream stated firmly.

Megatron stubbornly ignored this so Starscream played his trump card.

"The longer that Femme is denied seeing her daughter, the worse she will be when she finally gets here. Not only that, but we don't want the Autobots getting to knowable about our Space Bridge technology" Starscream said, watching his leader closely. "Besides" he added. "Once Elita is here, she will be too busy fussing over her daughter to worry about wrecking any kind of revenge upon you."

"Bah" Megatron growled as he turned to glare at Starscream.

"Starscream" he growled. "How is it that _no one_ is blaming those over sexed trine mates of yours? How is any of this _my_ fault?"

Starscream smirked.

"Why, because it so much more fun to blame you" Starscream said with a slight sneer. "That's the cost of being a leader, oh leader, my leader, anything goes wrong, it's _your_ fault."

Megatron gave him a nasty glare before, suddenly looking thoughtful and then giving Starscream a very evil smirk.

"Why, I believe it's your shift for patrol Starscream" he said sweetly. "In C section, which by remarkable coincidence, overlaps Autobot territory. So if you happen to run into any disgruntled Autobots, _you_ can explain why their Femme's can't get through."

"Coward" Starscream sniffed, looking disgruntled. Megatron simply sneered, satisfied that he had avoided the issue of the Space Bridge successfully. Of course he'd have to have it repaired eventually, but when it came to either sooner or later, he chose the latter. The thought that Arcee might benefit from another Femme's presence like her mother's never crossed his mind.

Inside the Ark.

A long groan filtered down the corridors of the Arks sleeping quarters. Optimus paused, he had been making his way through to his own room when he heard that groan. It was a feminine groan, meaning it could only come from one bot. So he headed straight for said bot's door and rung the chime.

"Arcee, may I come in?" he called softly. A loud moan was his answer so he entered.

Arcee was sprawled on her berth, her blanket on the floor as she moaned again. Perspiration was running down her body in little channels as heat radiated off her body. She was breathing heavily. Optimus quickly hurried over and took her hand.

"Oh my darling" he said sorrowfully as he took in her pain scrunched face. "Why didn't you call someone?"

"Ohhhhh, I feel so sick" she said looking like she was going to purge. Optimus nodded sympathetically.

"Morning sickness" he said quietly. "Your mother had it too, I remember" he added ruefully.

As Arcee covered her mouth with her hands trying to force down the urge to purge, Optimus was very glad he was her father. In this state, Arcee would regard any Mech that wasn't direct family or a Medic as the enemy. Elita's way of dealing with it, or rather her way of punishing Optimus for getting her into that state was to withhold interface.

Of course when she had been acting as Carrier for other couples, it defiantly hadn't been _his_ fault, it still hadn't stopped her. However he had understood, she wasn't really mad, it was just her overworked systems talking, she just felt too sick. He mentally smiled, Ironhide hadn't been quite as understanding resulting in him being chased by an irate light blue Femme threatening to castrate him.

"Come on, SweetSaprk" he said shaking himself out of past memories and focusing on the present. "Let's get you to Ratchet."

Saying this he scooped her into his arms, figuring the cooler air out in the corridor would do her good anyway. Arcee didn't even protest, she felt too ill for that and so he carried her all the way to the Med Bay.

"Ah" said Ratchet, smiling as Arcee and Optimus entered. "And how is the primigravida today?"

"Primigravida?" Arcee said in confusion as OPtimus carefully set her on her feet. Ratchet smiled.

"Primigravida is what we call a Femme pregnant for the first time" he explained. "Now why don't you lie back on the berth and I'll give you a quick scan."

Arcee did as she was told, collapsing onto the berth with a moan as another wave of nausea washed over her. Optimus sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I hate Mechs" Arcee grumbled, clutching her stomach. "Especially Seeker Mechs."

This caused Ratchet to chuckle as he examined her. When he had finished he reached for a small hose and lightly squirted her with water to cool down.

"Everything's fine with the Spark, and I'm afraid what you're feeling is completely normal and will continue for at least another month" he said wiping her face with a damp cloth.

Arcee gave the hugest groan to date, rolling her head with nausea.

"I'm never letting a Mech touch me, ever" she declared.

Seeing Optimus's far too pleased look, Ratchet said.

"I'll remember those words for when you and your partner come in telling me you're all knocked up" he said dryly.

"Partner? What partner?" Optimus instantly demanded causing Ratchet to laugh.

"Daaaad, he means in the future but that's never going to happen" Arcee, not bothering to open her optics which she had squeezed shut.

"So you say" Ratchet said, still chuckling. "So you say."

"Take all the time you want Arcee" Optimus said, ignoring Ratchet. "There's defiantly no rush."

"Right" Ratchet said briskly. "Now I know it's difficult and that you defiantly don't feel like it, but you must remember to feed regularly, after all the Spark doesn't suffer from Morning Sickness."

"Lucky Spark" Arcee grumbled.

"Some coolant will help calm your systems" Ratchet continued. "Try to take some before you eat, it will make it easier. Also I want you to get out and about, exercise and fresh air is good for you and the Spark."

"Also you need to start rubbing oil into your stomach area, this will make things easier for when you start to grow to accommodate the Sparkling."

"What" Arcee exclaimed, her optics shooting open. "But that's not going to happen for ages."

"You're already at the first month mark, Arcee" Ratchet said sternly. "Believe me, the time will fly before you know it. Speaking of which, aren't you meant to meet with those two over sexed Seekers tomorrow."

"Tell them I'm ill and can't make it" Arcee grouched lying back on the berth. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"One word" Ratchet said calmly, absentmindedly cleaning a wrench. "Cravings."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Primigravida is a real term, it's a scientific term for a first time mother. Next time Skyfire runs into Starscream and passes on Arcee's displeasure. Remember suggestions are very welcome, anything the Seekers could do with Arcee? Till next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Just to clear up some confusion, although Arcee is not a full Femme, she isn't under age per say. She's like a human 16 or 17 year old, not quite fully developed but not legally too young. Since transformers live so long, I reckon their lives would be divided into stages, Arcee is at a stage where very few Femmes have Sparklings, but they can._

_And any Femme that did have any at such an age, they would almost certainly be her own, Arcee is a very rare case of being a Carrier at such an age. By the way, Femling is basically a young Femme, and the equivalent of Mechling._

_I'd like to thank my friend AuroraFerreri for her suggestions on what it's like to be pregnant, they've been a big help. _

_Sorry I took so long to update, I got caught up with other stories._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream grumbled as he flew through the air, trust Megatron to put him in this situation. The grey tyrant didn't want to have to face the Autobots about the matter of the Space Bridge so he had sent his SIC to do his dirty work.

Starscream sneered, it was typical of his leader to do that.

"Starscream?"

Starscream almost fell out of the air in shock as a familiar voice called out to him softly from behind. Spinning around he saw that he had been right, it was Skyfire, his former colleague and partner. The Shuttle was hovering in the slightly above him, and Starscream had the distinct impression that he had been watching for quite a while.

"What do you want?" he snarled, aiming his null-rays at Skyfire, though the Shuttle made no move.

"I just wondered if I could speak with you, since we're both on patrol," replied Skyfire calmly.

"About what?" Starscream asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order first," Skyfire said sedately. "Your Trine mates must be so excited."

"Hmmm, yes they are," Starscream replied before asking tersely. "Is that all?"

"No not quite," said Skyfire, now frowning slightly. "Is there any particular reason for the Space Bridge's continuing state of disrepair?"

This caused Starscream to sneer slightly.

"You'd have to ask my exalted leader about that, Skyfire."

Skyfire's frown deepened.

"I thought it was important to the Decepticons to supply Cybertron with Energon?"

"Of course it is," Starscream snapped annoyed, causing Skyfire to raise an optic brow.

"In that case, why has it been left for nearly two months?"

"Because Megatron is trying to avoid the inevitable confrontation with Elita One," Starscream said with an exasperated sneer. "But what does it matter, that young Femme is surrounded by plenty of doting Autobots, one more won't make much difference. Besides it isn't essential that we fix the Space Bridge, unless of course another couple Spark..."

The look Skyfire bestowed on Starscream halted the Seeker's train of thought and he flushed.

"What have we come to?" Skyfire murmured softly, almost to himself. "That we are forced to use Femlings as Carriers?"

Starscream frowned, his Spark twisting uncomfortably at the ethical issues of using Arcee.

"We didn't take her because she was an Autobot," he said defensively. "We had no choice but to use her, she was the only suitable Femme on Earth."

"But if we hadn't have been at war, would there have likely have been any crisis," Skyfire asked quietly.

Starscream folded his arms and looked away, obviously avoiding the issue. Skyfire just hovered there, looking pained at such a topic.

"Anything else," Starscream finally asked, still not looking at Skyfire.

"I suppose not," Skyfire sighed, and looked like he was about to leave.

But then he paused thoughtfully and said.

"There is just one thing, it concerns Arcee."

Starscream looked at his properly now, slightly worried, if there was something wrong with Arcee his Trine mates would _not_ be happy.

"What is it," he asked, looking confused when Skyfire gave a small smile.

"You might want to advise your Trine to wait until they next visit."

"What on Cybertron for?" Starscream asked, nonplussed. This time Skyfire really did grin.

"Oh just that Arcee is not looking at any Mech with much favour at the moment."

As Starscream digested this cryptic answer, Skyfire transformed and shot off, leaving the Seeker hanging in mid air.

The next day, at the Autobot Base.

Arcee's POV.

"Arcee, it time to go," First Aid said hesitantly, as he knocked on the pink Femme's door. A loud groan was the only answer he got however, and he had a feeling it wasn't just because of morning sickness.

First Aid waited patiently but when Arcee wasn't forthcoming with either an answer or herself, he knocked again and called out.

"Is everything alright, Arcee?"

"Don't wanna go," she finally groaned from inside.

First Aid sighed, today was the day he was meant to escort Arcee to meet the Seekers. It had been decided, after that first meeting, that he would be the one to regularly accompany her since he was a Medic. For some odd reason, Megatron didn't want Ratchet near his Seekers.

Deciding that Arcee was unlikely to be coming out any time soon, he comm'd his leader, Prime.

"Sir, there a bit of a situation."

"What is it, First Aid," came Optimus's deep voice from over the comm.

"Sir, Arcee is a bit....unwilling to come out," the medical officer informed his leader. "What should I do, the Seekers will be expecting us."

"Hmmm, give me a moment, I'll be right there," Optimus told First Aid before sighing off.

Optimus strode through the Ark's corridor, heading straight for his daughters quarters. He didn't care that he had several reports to fill out, his little Sparkling came first. But he really hoped Elita could get through soon, he needed her support in helping his little Femme get through this.

First Aid stepped aside as Optimus came over and knocked on Arcee's door.

"Arcee, are you alright?"

"No, I feel like slag, I'm filthy and I keep throwing up," Arcee snarled through the closed door. "If those damn Seekers want me, they can come here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Arcee," Optimus said patiently. "I know you're not feeling your best but Thundercracker and Skywarp will be really disappointed if you don't show."

"I don't care, maybe they should try being pregnant and we'll see how they feel," Arcee screamed through the door before there came a sound of retching.

Optimus sighed and indicated to First Aid that he wasn't going to be needed for chaperone after all. With a nod, First Aid departed and Optimus opened the door to Arcee's room. He found her miserably clutching a bucket, half hanging off her berth.

"Baby," he murmured and went straight over to her, sitting down he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. Abruptly, Arcee started whimpering, her anger disappearing in a flash.

"Dad, I'm sorry for yelling, I know how disrespectful I must have sounded, I just feel so...useless and ugly," she said, leaning into his embrace.

"I know, sweetness, I know," Optimus said softly, holding her close. "It's hard but it will get better, I promise."

"I know," Arcee whispered through tears. "I just wish....my mother was here, I miss her so much."

Optimus didn't say anything since he understood completely, he just held her. After a while, Arcee said quietly.

"I suppose I should get ready and go out."

"Do you want to?" Optimus asked. "Do you really feel up to it?"

"No," moaned the young Femme. "But I have to, don't I? It's my duty."

There was a pause and then Optimus said.

"No, it isn't."

"But...."

"It's not your duty to suffer like this, when things could easily be done to ease your problems," Optimus said firmly, his optics flashing slightly. "I'm going to resolve this once and for all."

Optimus's POV.

"What do you want, Prime?"

Optimus resisted the urge to roll his optics at Megatron's greeting. Would it kill him to say hello or something? Before he could say anything in response, Megatron carried on.

"This better be important, Prime, I have a lot of important things to be getting on with, it's bad enough that two of my Seekers are going to be detained today without being beothered by you."

"Detained," Optimus said coldly. "Is that what you call it when _your_ Seekers visit the Femme _you_ had impregnated?"

Megatron's face darkened in anger but he decided to ignore what Optimus had just said, instead he asked.

"So, is she ready, your daughter?"

"No she is not," Optimus replied calmly but before Megatron could say anything scathing, Optimus added.

"She's not seeing them today."

"What?" roared Megatron. "Why the hell not?"

"Because she's not feeling well, not only is she experiencing morning sickness," Optimus said with a glare. "She is also very upset on not being with her mother. A problem _you_ could easily fix."

"I shall do as I wish Prime," Megatron snarled. "And if I choose not to fix the Space Bridge, then I won't. Now you tell that chit of a Femme to get her aft over to the meeting place this instant."

"I will do no such thing, Megatron," Optimus snarled as he and Megatron glared furiously at each other, making the probability of their next actual face to face seem to be a bad one. Finally Optimus spoke.

"Megatron," Optimus said, having had enough. "I'm only going to say this once. If you don't fix the Space Bridge and allow my mate to come through, I'm not letting Arcee anywhere near your Seekers without at least being accompanied by Ratchet, Ironhide and......."

Optimus fixed Megatron with a hard stare.

"The Dinobots."

"You wouldn't dare, Prime," Megatron hissed with narrowed to which Optimus said.

"Watch me,"

Both glared at each other, neither willing to back down. But finally, Megatron realised his nemesis was being deadly serious, he growled.

"Fine," he snapped before scowling. "Such fuss over nothing."

Optimus scoffed.

"We'll see if you're so calm when_ your_ daughter is pregnant, Megatron," Optimus said tersely.

The grey Mech made a sound of derision at this, before saying.

"So will your daughter be willing to meet Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

Optimus paused before saying.

"Not until she knows her mother is on her way."

And with that, Optimus sighed off, leaving Megatron cursing and wondering how he was going to explain this to two impatient and hyper Seekers. Damn Prime.

_Author's note. Next chapter will be much bigger, Arcee experience some emotional upheavals and Elita One finally makes it to Earth. Will Megatron be able to dodge her or is he going to get his aft kicked? Find out in the next chapter, till next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Sorry for not updating in ages, I've been focused on my other stories._

_Stuff in italics are what the Sparkling is feeling._

_Slight warning for Arcee cussing._

_Remember, suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Aboard the Nemesis.

"_What do you mean she's not coming?!"_

Megatron winced as Skywarp screeched this at the top of his voice while Thundercracker looked equally pissed off. He had just informed the two Seekers that Prime was refusing to let Arcee meet them, at least until the Space Bridge was finished.

"I'm sorry Skywarp but there's nothing I can do," Megatron said wearily. "If we try to press him, he may stop you seeing her at all. Not to mention that unless the Space Bridge is fixed, the next time you see her will be in the company of Ironhide, Ratchet and..."

He grimaced.

"The Dinobots."

Both Seekers looked horrified but Skywarp still had a mulish expression on his face. As the Sparkling had grown inside Arcee, Skywarp seemed to be having odd sympathy _moods_ which would totally change his personality. And not for the better.

"So, we have to wait?" Thundercracker asked quietly, taking hold of Skywarp's arm to stop him jumping about.

"Well, I'm not going without seeing my Sparkling," Skywarp said stubbornly, jerking out of his mate's grip.

"Warp, wait..." Thundercracker cried but....

_**Crack.**_

....Too late.

"I'd get him back if I were you,"

Thundercracker and Megatron turned to see Starscream walking over to them, with a slightly grim expression. Megatron had been wondering where his SIC was, the red Seeker always seemed to appear when Megatron was having a hard time.

"And why is that Starscream?" Megatron asked before Thundercracker could.

"Because apparently Arcee is not looking favourable at any Mech at the moment," Starscream said calmly.

Both Mechs grimaced, they knew what that meant.

"Thundercracker, try and get your mate back here," Megatron ordered and the blue Seeker nodded and headed for the door.

"Starscream," Megatron said as he turned to the red Seeker who looked resigned to his Trine mate's predicament.

"Round up the Constructicons, I want the Space Bridge repaired immediately."

Arcee's POV.

Arcee lounged on her berth, trying to work up some energy to go and do something. She'd taken some coolant which had stopped the sickness but it was only a matter of time till that wore off. She hated being inactive but being active meant getting up and that was proving to be harder than she could have thought possible.

She idly ran a hand across her the place where the Spark was, sending a feeling of love to it.

_Content_

_Love_

She wondered what it would be like feeling the Sparkling kick, it would certainly bring home the fact that she was carrying another being within her. She gave a wry smile, a kick would probably snap her out of her lethargy.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to her feet and staggered over to the door. She had decided a walk would do her good, maybe she could meet up with her brother and they could hang out. He'd been really good to her this past month or so, not pushing her and doing his best to help her.

_**Crack**_

She gave a small shriek and jumped as she heard that noise from right behind her. Spinning around she saw Skywarp standing there, looking peeved. As she gaped, he came over to her and staring down at her, said.

"Why won't you come out today, it's out time together?"

"I, um...." Arcee stuttered, she didn't know what to say.

"Well, you can come now," Skywarp said, taking hold of her arm and making like he was about to head towards the exit.

"Wait, no," Arcee suddenly cried as she tried to free herself.

"No, I'm not going with you, stop, I don't want to," she cried, digging her heels in as he tried to drag her.

But he ignored her and simply took hold of her and scooped her into his arms. She started beating her fists on his chest as he calmly strode towards the exit. She yelled with frustration.

"You can't do this, Skywarp, I not going with you,"

"Stop that," he said in annoyance as he continued to hit him.

He grunted as she started squirming like mad, desperate to free herself. She wouldn't let up, he was going to put her down if she had to slap him. But to her horror and indignation, he suddenly shifted his grip and slung her over his shoulder so that he just had to hold onto her legs.

"Put me down," she screamed, beating his back with her fists and trying to kick his chest. "Put me down, you can't treat me like this, put me down."

But her shrieks do nothing and he continued, no doubt too used to Starscream's screeching to pay her any mind. To her horror, their close to the Ark entrance but there's no sigh of anyone coming to rescue her. How had no one heard what was going on?

"You slagger," she suddenly screamed. "Put me down or I'll shove Megajerk's gun so far up your aft, you won't even be able to frag Thundercracker in the mouth."

This made Skywarp come to an abrupt halt. Arcee was suddenly swung off his shoulder and set heavily on her feet. As she struggled to keep the nausea this action caused down, Skywarp gripped her shoulders and hissed.

"Don't swear in front of my Sparkling,"

"Let go of me," Arcee said, getting angry rather than scared. "I won't let you treat me like this..."

"Did you hear me," Skywarp demanded, frustration spilling over in his voice. "You don't curse while you've got my Sparkling, do you understand?"

"I'll swear if I like," Arcee shrieked, for some reason getting even angrier. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do."

"I can where my Sparkling's concerned," Skywarp growled, giving her a little shake. "If you can't control yourself, then I'll be happy to gag you quiet."

"Bas....mpth," Arcee was cut off as Skywarp clamped a hand over her mouth.

As she struggled trying to make him let go, he spun her around and pinned her to his chest. With his free hand he gripped her waist and other arm and started dragging her to the exit.

"Mrpth, mmth," Arcee moaned through the hand smothering her as tears started spilling from her optics.

_Alarm?_

_Worry?_

Couldn't he sense what this was doing to the Sparkling, how much it was upset at the way it's Carrier was being treated? She tried to wrench his hand away so she could tell him that, but he simply tightened his grip.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Skywarp paused and growled as Bumblebee skidded to a halt in front of him, looking shocked at the scene.

"Let her go, why are you doing this?" the young yellow Mech demanded planting himself in the middle of the corridor, blocking Skywarp's exit.

"Out of the way," Skywarp snarled as Arcee writhed in his grasp. "We're leaving."

"No way," Bumblebee said hotly. "Prime will throw a fit, you can't treat her like that."

"I'll do what I like," Skywarp growled, taking a menacingly step towards Bumblebee, dragging Arcee with him.

But a large hand suddenly fell squarely on Skywarp's shoulder.

"Release my daughter, this instant Skywarp," said a very cold, rumbling voice.

Skywarp half turned to see a none too pleased Optimus Prime standing right behind him. Arcee moaned with release, her father would make Skywarp let her go.

"She's coming with me," Skywarp said with a growl. "We were meant to be meeting today and that's what we're going to do."

"And as I explained to Megatron Skywarp, Arcee is feeling to stressed to go out which is why I want her mother here," Optimus said in a cold voice, taking a step towards Skywarp who took a step back.

Under Optimus's glare, Skywarp released Arcee's mouth but still kept hold of her. Bumblebee hovered nervously in the background.

"Now, if you let Arcee go and leave right now, I'll let the fact you've been man-handling her go," Optimus said in a quiet voice that was meant to be obeyed.

Unless you were a hormonal Seeker who was expecting, of course.

"I'll bring her back later," Skywarp yelled, activating his thrusters and shooting backwards, Arcee clinging to him.

Bumblebee was forced to lunge out the way as Skywarp rocketed out of the base, Optimus hot on his heels. As he charged out into the sun, Ironhide came rushing over.

"Prime, call from Cybertron......what the hell?" he exclaimed as he saw what was going on.

"Prowl, patch the incoming communication through to my comm.," Optimus yelled into his comm., it might be Elita calling.

"As you wish, Prime," came Prowl's voice as Optimus and Ironhide continued to run after Skywarp who was starting to gain height as he scooped Arcee more securely into his arms.

However, it wasn't Elita's voice that crackled over the comm. a couple of minutes later.

"Prime," Chromia's voice begun.

"I'm sorry, Chromia, I can't talk, Skywarp's kidnapped Arcee," Optimus yelled into the comm. as he prepared to transform, he wasn't going to be able to catch Skywarp on foot.

"Is he heading to his base?" Chromia yelled through the static caused by Optimus transforming into his truck mode.

"I think so," Optimus yelled back as he and Ironhide roared after the purple Seeker.

"Ah'm going kill that punk," Ironhide snarled, he was very protective of Optimus's young daughter.

Chromia chuckled.

"Slow down big boy, Elita's probably going ro take care of that when she gets there,"

"What?" both Mechs yelped at the same time.

"She's on her way," Chromia explained. "The Space Bridge is working again."

"Thank goodness," Optimus said, with his mate here, things would go much more smoothly and he wouldn't have to deal with the situation with Arcee on his own.

"Thank you, Chromia, we'll call back later when this is over,"

"Alright," Chromia said cheerfully. "Try not to do anything you'll regret. Chromia out."

"Prime, ah'm sorry but ah don't think we're gonna catch that Seeker before he goes over that ocean," Ironhide called in frustration as they continued on their way.

"Leave that to me," Optimus said grimly. "I have an idea,"

Meanwhile Arcee was still clinging to Skywarp as he flew with her over the rocky landscape. She knew they were fast approaching the ocean where the Decepticon base lay, a place she did not want to revisit.

"Please don't take me there," she begged, unable to stop herself from burying her head in his chest. She hated flying like this, it brought back memories of the last time it had happened.

"We can go out like we were meant to, just don't take me there,"

Skywarp looked down at her but said.

"Prime won't let us," he said flatly. "And you need to have a Medic with you, so we'll go and get Hook once I've found TC."

"No, no please..." Arcee started to say but then.

"Warp,"

Skywarp slowed slightly as blue jet streaked its way over to him. Thundercracker transformed and seeing Arcee, said in exasperation.

"Warp, what's going on?"

"She wouldn't come and Prime wouldn't make her," Skywarp explained as he carried on flying, his mate at his side. "So I'm taking her to the Nemesis."

"Warp," Thundercracker groaned. "We agreed we wouldn't take her again, the stress isn't good for the Sparkling."

"I'm doing this f_or_ our Sparkling," Skywarp insisted. "We need to spend as much time with it as possible since the Carriers not living with us, we can't be missing meetings."

"Oh Warp," Thundercracker sighed as he saw Arcee silently crying, her emotions were just too much to handle.

"She'd defiantly going to need to see a Medic now,"

He reached out and took Arcee's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll just let Hook check you out and then we'll take you back home,"

"I want to go now," Arcee said with a sob.

" I'm sorry, but we need to make sure everything's okay with you and the Sparkling," Thundercracker said firmly and they flew on.

Arcee wept the entire way, and didn't stop even when they reached the landing platform. As the Seekers touched down, Thundercracker said gently but firmly.

"Warp, let her walk."

Skywarp did as asked, but not without some grumbling. But as they started to make their way along the corridor, they were struck by how quiet it was.

"Where is everyone?" Skywarp asked, his arm around Arcee's waist, unable to let her go completely.

There came a groan up ahead, and the three sped up a bit to see what it was. It seemed to have come from the Control Room which confused the two Seekers though Arcee didn't care, she was too upset. Thundercracker punched a button and they entered the room.

They gaped at the sight before their optics. There right in front of them was Megatron sprawled on the floor, obviously knocked out. Lying to one side was Starscream who was nursing a damaged jaw, but that wasn't who they focused on.

No they were focused on the tall pink Femme which twin antenna on her head.

"Mother?" Arcee said in wonder, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

Elita's features formed into a warm smile.

"Arcee," she said softly and she opened her arms wide.

"Mama," Arcee cried and she charged straight into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, mama," Arcee gasped, crying into her mother's arms. "I feel....so awful...and everyone's counting on me....and I'm not sure I can do this."

"Hush my darling," Eilta said gently. "Everything's going to be alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

As Arcee hugged her mother, the two Seekers edged closer to Starscream who was groaning.

"What happened?" Thundercracker whispered.

"We had just repaired the Space Bridge when she came through," Starscream said through gritted teeth. "She, um, demanded that I take her to Megatron, so I did."

As they gaped at him, he said angrily.

"She knocked out the whole repair crew out cold, don't tell me you would have done different."

"He's right, I didn't give him a choice,"

The three Seekers turned to see Elita One looking very stern as she held Arcee close to her.

"Boys," she began. "I'd like a little word with you."

They all gulped.

Sometime later, Thundercracker and Skywarp were flying over the ocean again, but this time they both had a Femme. After her 'talk', Elita had ordered them to take them back to land where Optimus and Ironhide were waiting for them.

Once they got there, Arcee flew into Optimus's arms.

"Dad," she moaned, burying her face into his chest.

"Sweetness," he mumrered, holding her close.

Elita was meanwhile, giving the two shamefaced Seekers a stern look.

"I trust their won't be a repeat of this performance?" she asked sternly as Iornhide looked on with a grin.

"No, ma'am," they said, shuffling their feet.

"Good," she said. "Now run along, we're contact you when Arcee is_ ready_ to see you."

The Seekers wasted no time in leaping into the air and jetting off. Optimus chuckled.

"What did you say to them?"

Elita smiled grimly.

"Just warned them that it's not a good idea to piss of a Femme,"

The two Mechs laughed and even Arcee managed a weak smile. They all transformed and set off home.

Meanwhile back at the Nemesis, a certain grey Mech was sitting up with a groan.

"Argh, what happened?"

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, I'll try not to wait so long to update. In the next chapter, Elita settles in while Arcee discovers what Ratchet meant about cravings. Till next time._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Sorry for the delay but now I'm back and I hope you all like this chapter._

_AzureStripe and Copperwire are my own characters._

_In this chapter, Megatron somehow manages to pass the buck to poor old Starscream while Elita is finally reunited with her family._

_Kriy is pronounced Kree._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron's POV.

"_Argh, what happened?"_

Megatron asked this question as he sat up with a groan, he was totally disorientated and had no idea what had just happened. He heard a slight snort and looked over to see Starscream sitting up and leaning against the wall. As Megatron frowned at him, Starscream gave a wry smirk and said.

"Don't you remember _dear_ Elita's visit?"

Megatron's optics widened as he suddenly recalled what had happened. He had been going over a report when Starscream had nervously comm'ed him to say there was someone to see him. The rest was a very embarrassing blur of angry pink Femme.

He growled in annoyance as he somehow managed to get to his feet, Starscream watching him. He knew that it had been the Seeker who had brought Elita abroad the underwater base, but he was a little surprised. He knew she had wanted to have a 'word' with him, but he had thought she'd want to fuss over her daughter first.

"Am I missing something Starscream?" he finally said with a soft growl. "Why did that Femme want to come here?"

Starscream raised an optic brow.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Megatron."

He glared at his SIC.

"Don't be a fool Starscream, why did she come here without _first_ seeing her daughter and making sure she was alright?"

Starscream sighed heavily.

"You'll have to ask my two Trine mates, Megatron."

Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Your Trine mates?"

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yes, sir, they both arrived here with Arcee in tow a short while after you were, ahem, knocked out."

Megatron's optics blazed and he snarled.

"Those damn Seekers, I thought I told them not to go near her."

Starscream shrugged.

"Skywarp, it seems was very determined."

Megatron snarled again as he paced the room, just what he needed another excuse for Prime to get on his case. It wouldn't surprise him if he got an angry call later on, only now he would have_ two_ angry parents yelling at him.

"I swear I will destroy that meddlesome Seeker if he keeps this up," he snarled before suddenly coming to a stop, glaring at Starscream.

Striding over to the smug Seeker, he bent down and seized him by the neck, hoisting him up. As Starscream squawked and clutched at Megatron's choking hand, the grey Mech brought his face close to the red Mech and growled.

"He is your Trine mate Starscream, in fact both of those retched Seekers are _your _responsibility,"

"I didn't know what was going to happen," Starscream protested, gasping as his leader tightened his hold. "How could I have prevented this?"

"You should have more control over them," Megatron said grimly, squeezing a little more. "Skywarp should not have rushed over there in the first place."

"They're _your_ soldiers too," Starscream said stubbornly even though his voice came out as a croak.

Megatron growled warningly so Starscream stopped talking, though he was still gasping. Then, with a sudden movement, Megatron realised the Seeker and flung him away from himself. Starscream landed heavily on his aft, staring up at his leader who now had a cold smile on his face.

"You raise a fair point Starscream, they are mine, aren't they."

He leered down at Starscream who suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. This was confirmed when Megatron continued.

"Therefore I owe Prime an apology. Which you are going to deliver in person."

"_Me?"_ screeched Starscream, in outrage as Megatron smirked coldly.

"Yes you Starscream, as my loyal SIC will go right over there and apologise for_ your_ Trine mates careless actions."

Starscream fumed from his position on the ground but he knew that if he didn't do as told, he would be in for a serve beating. And still made to go anyway.

"Very well, oh wise and exalted leader," he growled as he got to his feet. "Need I go right now?"

"No, not yet," Megatron said kindly, a smirk still on his face. "No doubt Prime and his little woman will be having a joyous reunion which shouldn't be interrupted. No you will go later this evening."

As Starscream nodded sourly, Megatron added.

"_After_ you have a word with your Trine mates."

"It will be a pleasure," Starscream said through gritted teeth before turning around and marching away.

Megatron chuckled to himself, he may have been humiliated by a Femme but at least he'd managed to pass the buck to someone else. It was moments like this he was_ really_ grateful he was leader.

At the Autobot Base.

As soon as the little group arrived back at the Ark, they were immediately greeted by Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz and Hot Rod. As soon as the four of them had transformed, Hot Rod charged forward and scooped Arcee up into a tight hug. She laughed as he did this, he didn't often show her such public affection.

Elita and Optimus smiled fondly as this happened, they liked to see their children getting on so well. The others also had smiles, especially Ironhide who remembered his own kids' interactions back on Cybertron. The only bot there, who wasn't looking happy, was Ratchet who rushed forward the moment Hot Rod released his sister.

"I just knew there was going to be trouble sooner or later," he said grumpily as he scanned her.

"Look at this," he said in exasperation as he examined the results. "You're all stressed out, you're going to need bed rest for a couple of cycles, young lady."

Arcee groaned loudly but at that moment her mother came over and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's alright my darling, we can spend some time together, properly," she said with a soft smile.

"Mama...mother," Hot Rod said with growing delight as he stepped closer. "You're really here, on Earth."

In another moment, he had swept her into his arms like he had done his sister and hugged her tightly. Elita laughed and hugged both of her children as Optimus came over. He smiled, happy that his family was finally together again.

At that moment Arcee gasped and placed a hand over her chest as the intense emotions she was feeling were felt by the Spark which responded.

"_Blissful."_

"Oh," she exclaimed softly and as everyone looked at her, she quickly said. "It's the Spark, it feels so happy."

"Because your happy, sweetness," Optimus said placing an arm around her waist to give a small squeeze. "And when you're happy, so is the Spark."

"Those Con's had better remember that," Hot Rod growled. "I swear the next one I meet..."

"Steady on Hot Rod," Elita said gently. "While Skywarp's actions were very foolish, he is separated from his Sparkling which is very hard. Besides which, we should not blame the rest for his actions."

Arcee nodded tiredly.

"She's right Roddy, and I don't want you getting into fights with them,"

She rubbed the place on her chest where the Spark was still sending emotions.

"It doesn't seem right somehow," she murmured softly.

"Alright Cee," Hot Rod said with a soft smile, seeing the look on her face. "I'll try to resist. But if he does come round here again like that, I'm booting him out on his aft."

They all laughed at this, and Arcee allowed herself to be led into the base by Elita, Ratchet and Hot Rod. Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz stayed outside for the moment, to discuss the situation.

"What happened, Prime?" Prowl asked without preamble.

Optimus's optics twinkled, a sure sign that he was smiling.

"Well, you know that Arcee was taken by Skywarp who had intended to take her back to his base."

Prowl and Jazz nodded.

"Well, Chromia called and told me that Elita was finally coming through. So I simply called her and told her about the situation," Optimus said, sounding very pleased with himself.

Ironhide laughed.

"She knocked out the whole crew of Constructicons and then made old Screamer take her to Megatron," he said with an evil smile. "She, heh, had a little _word_ with him."

This made both Prowl and Jazz laugh, they knew how much Elita had been wanting a proper face to face with the Decepticon leader.

"Indeed," Optimus said proudly. "Well to sum up, Skywarp and Thundercracker arrived not long after with Arcee and Elita gave _them_ a talk as well. I don't think they'll be trying anything like that again."

"Let's hope not," Prowl said briskly as they started to walk into the base. "I would not want that young Femme to have to go through that again."

"Not to mention that Ratchet almost had a Spark attack when he heard," Jazz chuckled. "If Elita hadn't sorted this mess out, he would have marched right over to the Nemesis and welded their afts to the ceiling."

This made them all laugh a happy image in their processors.

"Well, at least we got it sorted out," Jazz said with a smile as they walked towards the Rec Room. "They won't dare try anything with Elita around."

"If they do, we can count on the fact they'll deeply regret it," Prowl quipped, making his companions grin.

"Oh yes," Optimus said, optics glinting. "They certainly would."

The others nodded before they entered the Rec Room. Elita was already snuggled up on a couch with her two children either side of her. Trailblazer was heading over with a couple of cubes of Energon and handed them to the two Femmes. Arcee took hers but seemed more content to cuddle up against her mother.

With a smile, Optimus went over to them with Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz headed off to get some Energon. Elita was gently stroking her daughter's head but looked up to smile at Optimus as he stopped to one side of them.

"Hello my darling," he said lovingly causing his two children to groan.

"Daaaad, not while we're here," Arcee complained, lifting her head off her mother's chassis.

"I'm sorry Arcee," Optimus apologised, optics sparkling. "Why don't you make room for your old dad?"

"Mmm," Arcee grumbled but got up so that Optimus could sit down before sliding onto his lap.

Optimus wrapped an arm around Elita, drawing her close and then hugged Arcee to him with the other. Hot Rod meanwhile sat close to his mother but not too intimate, he was a Mechling after all.

As Ironhide sat on another chair nearby with a sigh, Elita said.

"Oh Hide, Chromia, Moonracer, AzureStripe and CopperWire send you their love,"

Ironhide smiled at the mention of his mate and three children. He, like many others on Earth, deeply missed their families. At least he had his youngest Bumblebee with him, to ease the sense of loss. But Optimus did hope they could come and visit some day, it would be good for the two Mechs to have their family with them again.

"Are you going to stay a while Mama?" Arcee asked, snuggled up against both her parents.

"I'm going to stay as long as you need me, darling," Elita said softly, tightening her hold on Arcee for just a moment.

"Thank you Mama," Arcee mumbled against Elita's chassis, making both Optimus and Elita smile.

The rest of the afternoon past happily, both Hot Rod and Arcee spent it with their parents. Elita enjoyed it thoroughly and although she was curious about Earth, she didn't leave the base as Arcee was not allowed to go out again. Instead, she and her daughter watched a holo vid together, snuggled up on the sofa.

"I want to show you everything there is to do around here," Arcee was now doing saying, making Elita chuckle.

Her little Femling didn't want her to leave her sight for a single moment. She understood, at this moment, she wanted to stay by her daughter's side. Things were going to get harder for Arcee as her pregnancy progressed, and she's need her mother there.

At that moment, Bluestreak came rushing into the room, babbling away.

"Optimus, Optimus, it's Starscream, he's outside, and he wants to talk to you, well, he wants to talk to both you and Elita, and Arcee. Jazz and Trailblazer are with him but he says he won't leave until he sees you..."

"Whoa, whoa," Optimus said from the table where he and Ironhide had been talking. Holding up his hands with a small laugh, he said.

"Slow down Bluestreak. Now, I take it that Starscream is outside?"

"Ah huh, Optimus sir," Bluestreak said nodding. "He wants to see you all, especially, something important he said."

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be?" Optimus said slowly, looking at Ironhide who shrugged.

"Ah think there's only one way teh find out Prime," Ironhide said with a grin as he stroked his old gun.

"Ah'll come and make sure there's no trouble."

Optimus chuckled before going over to his mate and daughter. Leaning over the couch, he retracted his mask and kissed their heads.

"Arcee, baby, are you up for going to see Starscream? Me and your mother will be right by your side."

Arcee considered for a moment, before looking up into her mother's face. Elita smiled encouragingly and squeezed her hand. Arcee smiled before looking up at her father.

"Okay dad, I'll go and see him."

Optimus offered his hand and she took it before getting up. Elita soon followed, taking Ironhide's arm, and the four all followed Bluestreak as he led the way to the Ark entrance. It didn't take them long before they were outside where they found a grinning Jazz and a patient Trailblazer.

And a few steps away from them was a scowling Starscream whose arms were folded as he impatiently tapped his foot. He looked up as they exited and his face relaxed slightly.

"Finally," he huffed before stepping forward.

As Arcee clutched her father's arm, Optimus said sternly.

"Well Starscream. Bluestreak said you had something important to discuss with us."

Starscream nodded curtly before stiffly moving forward.

Ironhide cocked his gun at this, and the Seeker paused for just a moment. But then he squared his shoulders and kept moving until he was barely a few metres in front of them. But before any of them could say anything, Starscream suddenly dropped to his knees, his head bowed.

"Starscream?" Elita started to say but he suddenly spoke.

"I apologise for my Trine mate's actions," he said seriously. "He acted in haste and emotion, and caused you much distress in the process."

Just about everyone's jaws dropped at this, they couldn't believe the proud Seeker was actually apologising. Especially when it was his Trine mate's folly, and not his.

"I assure you such a thing will not happen again Arcee," Starscream continued. "I will see to it that he takes your welfare into concern from now on."

He finished, still staring at the ground as they all continued to stare at him. As Arcee wondered what to say to this statement, Starscream gave a small cough and said.

"Do you accept my apology, Arcee?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, still in shock before clearing her throat and saying.

"I mean, yes, of course I do Starscream. And you can tell Skywarp that I forgive him, I understand he's going through a rough patch."

"That is no excuse," Starscream said firmly before Ironhide could voice this sentiment.

"You are going through something none of us can experience, something very hard. You did not ask for this, so the least we can do is leave you in peace when you need it."

He looked up now, right into Arcee's optics, and his mouth quirked slightly in a smile.

"But I will pass on your forgiveness, and I know Skywarp will appreciate it. And I thank you for your kind Spark, you've done so much already."

"You're welcome," Arcee said with a small smile.

"Um, you can get up now if you like."

He did so but slowly until he was standing, towering above her. Even though she knew he was no threat at this moment, Arcee was glad for her father's presense.

Elita now spoke.

"Just don't you forget Starscream," she said gently but firmly. "That Arcee is carrying your Trine mates Sparkling and anything that happens to her, good or bad, affects it."

He nodded.

"I will, and I will pass that message onto my trine mates."

He suddenly withdrew something from sub space, it was a container wrapped with a bow. He held it out for Arcee.

"A gift," he said softly. "From my Trine mates, to say sorry."

She opened it and gasped, it was a ball glowing of Kriy with small red cubes surrounding it. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen let alone tasted this rare and expensive sweet from Cybertron. This must have been a precious keepsake, something to save for a very special occasion.

"I-I don't know what to say," she said finally, looking up into his face. "Thank you so much, but I can't accept this..."

"Accept it," Starscream said firmly before adding. "They had planned to give it to you at some point, but we thought now would be a good time to show our commitment to you and the Sparkling."

She looked down at her wonderful gift, suddenly feeling very emotional. He smiled, and said gently.

"It's alright, I understand."

He glanced at Optimus and Elita and said.

"Contact us when Arcee is ready to meet Skywarp and Thundercracker again, we will wait until then and not disturb you."

"Thank you Starscream," Elita said softly with a smile. "I'm sure you and your Trine mates won't have to wait long, tell them not to worry. I do know about Carrying after all."

Optimus squeezed her waist, smiling behind his mask.

"Thank you," he said before stepping back and saluting Arcee and then Optimus and Elita.

He then shot into the air, calling down as his jets activated.

"Rest well, lady Arcee,"

And then he was gone, shooting of into the inky black night sky.

"Wow," Arcee said softly, staring at her lovely gift.

"Indeed," Optimus said wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her back into the base.

"Ah sure wasn't expecting that," Ironhide said with a grin as they all made their way in.

"You got that right," Jazz commented on as they walked. "Who knew ole Screamer had it in him to apologise."

"I have a feeling we'll be in for several more surprises," Optimus said as he led Arcee and Elita away to their quarters.

"As time goes on."

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Arcee enjoys some time with her family but is it but my upheavals in her systems. And worst of all, she get Cravings. Find out how that goes, until then._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. This chapter is more a collection of moments than anything else. Starts of nice but end sadly._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Good morning,"

Optimus smiled as he felt a kiss on his cheek and a softly murmured greeting. It had been ages since he and his beloved had shared a berth and he was enjoying every moment of it. Turning on his side, he opened his optics and beamed at the sight of her.

"Good morning to you to," he said, leaning forward slightly too slyly kiss her nose.

She giggled as he did this and snuggled against his broad chest.

"This is nice," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Very," he agreed. "And I hope we can continue this for a while."

She chuckled, tracing a seam along his arm.

I'll certainly be here for a while, Chromia can look after things while I'm gone."

Her voice took on a slightly teasing tone.

"But I'm afraid you may need to share me."

"Share you?" he said, confused. "Who would I be sharing you with?"

"Our daughter," she said quietly. "Things are going to get tougher for her and more likely than not, she'll have rough nights."

"And want to sleep with us," Optimus finished, as understanding dawned.

"We should probably tell her it's okay to come to us if she needs to," Elita said gently. "She may worry about disturbing us and I don't want her working herself up into a state before she works up the nerve to knock on our door."

"I'll tell her later," Optimus promised gently before smiling again.

"I believe you two have a busy day ahead of you?"

"Indeed we do," Elita laughed. "I need to spend some time with my daughter, let her know I'll be there for her."

"Take as much time as you need," Optimus said nobly, making Elita laugh again.

"Don't worry, big boy, there'll be plenty of time for you too."

"Mmm, that's always good to know," Optimus purred as he lifted her chin up to kiss her.

She giggled slightly but kissed him back with passion. And soon they were in an embrace of a very different kind.

Arcee's POV.

"And look Mama, these are flowers," Arcee said excitedly as she pointed to a patch of colour that spread over the ground.

Elita smiled and allowed her young daughter to led her over to the delicate organic plants. It was the afternoon of her first proper day on Earth and so far, she was enjoying herself. She'd always loved the crystal gardens back on Cybertron but this was something else entirely.

Crystals could look very breakable but many of them were very strong. These things looked simply delicate and she knew they wouldn't be hard to crush. But they looked so beautiful, she couldn't imagine destroying them.

"Look," Arcee said as she bent towards the gently swaying flora.

"You can smell them Mama, aren't they lovely?"

"They certainly are," Elita said with surprise as she knelt to carefully sniff the flowers.

A rich scent filled her olfactory senses, making her nose tingle. She almost fell back on her aft, she was so surprised by how wonderful the scent was. Who knew something so delicate could do such a thing.

She suddenly heard a strange buzzing and glancing to one side, so a small insect hovering over a flower. It landed before crawling inside the flower, somehow squeezing its fat little body inside. She noted it was yellow with black stripes and a white furry aft.

"What is that creature?" she asked as it wriggled out, its black legs covered bright orange dust.

Arcee giggled.

"_That_ is a Bumblebee."

"_Bumblebee?"_ Elita said in surprise.

"Yep," Arcee laughed. "Nothing like out Bumblebee is it?"

"No," Elita said softly. "It's not at all."

"But Bumblebees are really useful," Arcee continued. "They pollinate all these flowers so that their able to produce seeds and therefore carry on the next generation."

She rubbed her chest as she said this, almost unconsciously.

"How is it doing?" Elita asked softly as she spotted this.

"Okay," Arcee murmured. "I think it's a very happy Spark, it always seems to be...enjoying its self."

"That's good," Elita assured her, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "It means things are going well, and that you're a good carrier."

Arcee smiled weakly.

"It's only been about a month," she said quietly as she leaned into her mother's embrace. "But it feels much longer."

"They always do," Elita agreed.

Tears suddenly appeared in Arcee's optics and she quickly tried to hide them. This only made Elita draw Arcee onto her lap as she sat down properly on the forest floor.

"Baby," she murmured, stroking her head.

"S-sorry," Arcee stuttered. "I-I've just been feeling so emotional lately, I start crying for no reason."

"It's okay, this is perfectly normal," Elita said, hugging Arcee even closer.

"Why can't the Skywarp have carried his own Spark?" Arcee suddenly burst out angrily.

"It's not fair, how come Mechs never have to deal with this stuff? Is it because Primus is a Mech? Did he think it was alright to dump everything on us, so that we have to suffer but then get little to no credit...?"

"Arcee, Arcee, calm down," Elita said gently but firmly. "You're becoming hysterical."

She rubbed her daughter's back as with some hiccupping, Arcee managed to bring herself under control.

"I know it seems unfair, but Primus had his reasons for only blessing us with the ability to carry," Elita now explained. "Do you really think a Mech could have handled it?"

"No," Arcee muttered softly. "Their useless at that kind of thing."

"Exactly," Elita said with a chuckle. "We each have our purpose in life Arcee and for Femmes that purpose is carrying and nurturing Sparklings."

"Okay Mama," Arcee said softly, snuggling into her mother as a strip of sunlight broke through the trees and danced across their armour.

"This is your first time Arcee and it's very hard for you," Elita continued. "Not only are you the only Femme your age here, you've got two hyper Seekers watching your every move."

"Hmm," Arcee mumbled against her armour.

"Your coming with me, aren't you? When I go to meet them again?"

"Of course I am, just to make sure you're okay and that those boys behave themselves," Elita said with a grim smile.

Arcee now looked up at her, grinning.

"It was pretty cool how you beat up Megatron, he never saw that coming."

"No one messes with my daughter or my family," Elita said firmly, pleased that Arcee was happy again.

"And if those Cons know what's good for them, they'll remember that too."

Two weeks later.

Arcee was now well into her second month and like Ratchet had warned, was going through a few upheavals. And not just the emotional ones.

"Roddy," came a pleading voice from behind the red and orange Mech.

Hot Rod sighed heavily and turned to face his sister who was smiling up at him, giving him her best innocent look.

"Yes Arcee," he said, trying to be patient.

"You don't have any E-reats on you?" Arcee said, baby blue optics completely innocent.

"Sorry, you ate them earlier," Hot Rod said with a shrug and her face crumpled into disappointment.

"But I'm pretty sure I saw Prowl with some earlier, why don't you see if he can spare."

Arcee face lit up and she beamed at him. She then promptly turned and rushed off to find Prowl who would likely not thank Hot Rod for sending his sister. But what else could he do, she's either hound him, or go in search of a bot with E-Treats anyway.

E-Treats were a type of Energon sweet, made up of red and purple rock shaped pieces of Energon candy. And Arcee was utterly addicted to them. But she wasn't just addicted to them, she _craved_ and was constantly seeing if anyone had any.

It was all the Seekers fault, when Starsceam had presented that box of Kriy, it had also contained some red E-Treats. Though Arcee was saving the precious Kriy, she had shared her E-Treats with everyone. It was then she and everyone else discovered that she loved them.

But it wasn't a good idea to deny her, otherwise she'd get very upset or angry. Either way, she became a different Femme and one he didn't like seeing. Of course, he knew he had to make a lot of allowance, this wasn't her fault, it happened to all Femmes.

That didn't mean it was easy though.

She'd get up in the night just to rummage for E-Treats and she looked everywhere. He'd actually woken up to see her going through his stuff. That had caused a big argument, one he didn't want to ever repeat.

It had then been decided that Arcee would learn how to make the treats so that she wouldn't go searching for them at all hours. Unfortunately, they'd only had a small amount of the ingredients, so while Arcee now knew how to make them, at the moment, she couldn't.

Thankfully, a shipment of minerals and other such things was coming in soon, delivered by Cosmos. So soon Arcee would be able to eat so many that she'd purged and hopefully, leave them all alone.

"_**Hot Rod!"**_

Hot Rod grimaced as he heard Prowl's yell. It looked like his little sister had found the Second in Command.

"My life sucks," he muttered as with a sigh, he headed in the direction of Prowl's yell.

Two nights later.

Arcee woke with a gasp, her Spark pounding against her chest plates. She sat up in a rush but then couldn't move as the dream washed over her. Her frame was pouring sweat, soaking the blanket she liked to have.

_Fear._

_Anxiety. _

She tried_ to _comfort the frightened Spark within her but she couldn't. Her fear was just too raw, she couldn't rid herself of it. And as she glanced around her dark, empty room she felt it grow. It was like acid was coursing through her cables, and if she didn't rid herself of it, she'd die.

In a rush, she threw the blanket off and rolled off her berth. But her Spark was still beating fast, she didn't have much time. She raced for the door and feverously unlocked her door.

"Come on, come on," she muttered as her fingers slipped and fiddled with it before she was suddenly out and running along the corridor.

She didn't even bother locking her door, there just wasn't time for that. But as she ran through the dark, cold corridors, she felt real panic setting in. What if she was alone, what if everyone had gone? The Decepticons could have come and taking them all away and she'd be utterly alone.

"Please let them be in," she begged as tears blurred her vision.

After what seemed like an eternity, she had arrived at her parents' quarters. She quickly keyed in the combination her mother had given her and in another moment, was in.

She rushed through the still living area and into her parents' bedroom.

And there they were, sleeping soundly in their berth. For a moment, her spirits lifted, the Decepticons hadn't taken them away, they were here and safe. But then all that she was feeling and she let out a large sob.

Her father stirred at the sound and then his optics blinked opened.

"Mmm, Arcee?" he mumbled, spotting her trembling form in front of his berth.

"Daddy," she whispered, the tears really flowing now.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Optimus said in alarm and this woke Elita up who had been sleeping against his side.

"What...What's happening...Arcee," she cried as she took in her sobbing daughter.

"I-I had a bad dream," Arcee whimpered, moving closer to them.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course my darling, come here," Elita said, holding out her arms to her daughter who immediately rushed over.

Optimus shifted so that Arcee could crawl in between them. He then brought up their blanket so that Arcee was safely covered. As she snuggled against her mother, Optimus wrapped an arm around his child and said.

"It's okay Sweetness, you're safe now."

Arcee just hid her face, sobbing hard as Elita hugged her tightly.

"I-I'm sorry," she gasped finally. "I was just so scared, I couldn't stay in my berth..."

"We're not mad," Elita said firmly. "You did the right thing, baby. Now why don't you tell us what it was about?"

"I-I dreamed I was locked up on the Nemesis," Arcee moaned. "T-They had me chained to a berth all the time, I was in that tiny dark room. I-I only saw Thundercracker and Skywarp, they'd just feed me and check the Sparkling."

"And when I asked when I'd be let go, they said it might be a while. Because once I'd birthed the Sparkling, I'd need to carry for another couple."

Her optics filled with fresh tears.

"A-And you didn't come, you couldn't find me. There was no way to escape."

She broke down and couldn't speak for a long time. Her parents just comforted her, murmuring soothing things to her while cuddling her. Finally, Arcee spoke.

"And you know the worst bit of it was? I-I didn't want to lose my Sparking."

Optimus's Spark froze.

"Arcee," he began cautiously. "You know it's not really your Sparkling?"

"But it feels like it," Arcee wailed.

"I can feel everything it feels, when it's happy, sad, _everything. _And I think...I _love_ it."

She buried her face again.

"Papa," she said softly. "I'm not sure I can give it up."

Optimus caught Elita's optic and grimaced. This was why Femmes only became carriers after they'd had their own or at least had a close friends Sparkling. Because if they didn't learn to keep attachment down to a minimal...

Optimus knew that things were about to get difficult but they weren't just going to handle this on their own.

For this, they'd need to speak to the Sparkling's creators, Thundercracker and Skywarp. And hope they understood.

_Author's note. How do the two Seekers take the news Arcee is growing too close to the Sparkling. Can they do anything about it? Find out next time, until then._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Sorry for shortness of the chapter, the next one will be longer._

_With thanks to Jovianokamigirl for her suggestion about Rust Sticks._

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus sighed heavily as he recalled the previous night's events.

He had just woken up to discover Arcee curled up against him, and sleeping soundly. On his daughter's other side, was Elita who was holding their daughter close in her arms. She was sleeping as well, though he suspected she'd wake up soon. She always seemed to know if he was worrying over things.

And he was worried.

Arcee had come to their room in the middle of the night, crying her optics out. And it was no wonder she was in such a state, considering the nightmare that she's had. Despite the Decepticons assurances they wouldn't kidnap her again, she still held a deeply engrained fear that they would keep using her as a Carrier.

Forcing her to bare Sparkling after Sparking, never seeing her loved ones or being free. Frankly, the thought scared him. But there was no way he was letting that happen, he would literally rip limbs off bodies if it did.

But it wasn't just the nightmare that was the problem, Arcee had had a revelation to tell them. A revelation that could cause a lot of problems.

Arcee was growing more and more attached to the Sparkling she was currently Carrying. What's more, she was starting to believe it was her own, she couldn't help it. He shuddered as he imagined the scene when she finally gave birth, she'd try to keep the Sparkling while it's Creators tried to keep it.

Yeah, he really didn't relish that thought.

"Mmm,"

He glanced back at his two Femmes as he heard this mumble. He smiled wryly as he saw Elita's optics flutter and then open. She gave him a small smile even as she kissed their daughter's cheek.

"Optimus, your thinking too loud again," she murmured softly, making him chuckle.

"Apologies, my darling," he whispered back with a grin. "I shall endeavour to think quieter."

"Cheeky," she teased, unwrapping an arm from Arcee to swat at him.

He caught her hand and kissed it. If their daughter hadn't been here, he probably would've tried to get more intimate. Knowing precisely what her mate was thinking, Elita grinned and said.

"I think it's just as well I've got my daughter here to protect me against wanton Mechs."

"_Wanton Mechs?"_ Optimus rumbled. "I think you've got that the wrong way round, Femme."

"Have I?" she said, optics alike with a teasing fire.

"Indeed," he said, reaching over to caress her cheek. "If a certain someone wasn't here, you'd be begging me to take you over your..."

"_Daaaaad,"_ a whining voice suddenly protested from under the covers. "I'm here, _remember_, be dirty in your own time."

Optimus spluttered slightly with embarrassment, he hadn't realised his young daughter had woken up. Elita meanwhile laughed before lightly scolding the pink Femling.

"Arcee, manners. Making love is not dirty."

"I didn't say that was dirty," Arcee retorted, still with her face hidden against her father.

"But it's horrible hearing dad talk like _that."_

"Forgive me, sweetness," Optimus chuckled, recovering himself as he stroked her back.

"I'll try to retrain myself."

Elita laughed as Arcee groaned out loud before revealing her head. Optimus chuckled again and pulled her closer to him as he sat up.

"How are you feeling, darling?" he asked gently and her face screwed up in remembrance.

"Better," she said softly, nuzzling into him.

"I'm...I'm sorry for being such a pain, I was just so scared last night."

"There's nothing to apologise for," Optimus said firmly.

"We want you to come to us if you're scared and need comfort, we want to help you."

He held her close, gently rocking her as she said.

"Everything's going to be alright, Arcee, we'll work through this together."

"Thanks, papa," she said, burying her face against his armour again.

Her mother gently stroked her back, giving her daughter all the comfort she needed. They stayed like that for a while before Arcee raised her face again and said.

"What are we going to do, papa?"

"First, I'm going to talk to the Seekers and see if we can work something out," Optimus said firmly.

Arcee shivered and said.

"W-won't they be mad at me?"

"Not if they care, they won't," Optimus said before adding.

"Arcee, no matter what, you will not be used as a Sparkling machine. Your mother and I will protect you."

"I know you will, papa, mama," Arcee said softly as Optimus chuckled.

"Indeed. Now, why don't you have a snuggle with your mama, while I go and sort things out?"

Arcee nodded and buried herself under the covers again, snuggling against her mother. Optimus carefully slipped out of bed and stretched himself. He then bent down and kissed both his Femmes on the cheek.

"Mmm," Arcee mumbled, hugging her mother tightly.

"On you go," Elita said softly. "Maybe send Roddy with some Energon later."

"Alright," he chuckled before heading out of their quarters.

He walked down the hall, greeting those who he met but not really speaking to anybody. However, he couldn't avoid his oldest friend and personal bodyguard, Ironhide.

"Prime? What's going on?"

His Security Officer always knew when something was wrong.

"Arcee came to our quarters in the night, she'd had a horrible nightmare."

He then proceeded to explain to his loyal friend all about Arcee's fears. By the end, Ironhide was nodding grimly.

"Ah was worried about that, ah heard of it happening."

"What's the solution?" Optimus said with grim humour.

Ironhide shook his head.

"There is no real solution, ah'm afraid. It depends on each separate case."

They were nearing the Communication Room now. Optimus exhaled heavily.

"Let's hope my half brother's in a good mood today."

This caused Ironhide to let out a bark of laughter.

"Heh, that's slagger's never in a good mood unless he's beating on someone. Usually you, ah might add."

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled, with real humour this time.

They entered and crossed to the main computer screen. Optimus quickly entered several codes and the communication was sent to the Nemesis. In a surprisingly short amount of time, it was answered, by Megatron.

The grey Mech curled his lip in distaste when he saw who was calling him.

"Prime, what do you want?"

"Good morning to you to," Optimus said calmly which only served to infuriate the Decepticon leader.

"Get to the point, Prime."

Megatron's optics suddenly narrowed.

"Let me guess. It's about that chit if a daughter of yours."

Megatron was in a really bad mood this morning.

"Yes, it is about Arcee," Optimus said, putting emphasis on her name. "I need to talk to Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"What about?" Megatron said suspiciously.

"Arcee is feeling...insecure," Optimus said carefully. He knew Megatron wouldn't be happy about the fact Arcee wanted to keep the Sparkling.

"And you need my Seeker because...?" Megatron asked, dragging out the last syllable.

"Because this concerns them, her anxiety could affect the Sparkling," Optimus said with deadly seriousness.

"Isn't that what your little woman's for?" Megatron now asked with heavy sarcasm. "To provide mothering and general comfort?"

"This is something more," Optimus said simply. "And it concerns your Seekers, so may I speak to them."

"You may," Megatron said. "But I'm going to be here with them when you do."

Optimus sighed, he should have known this would happen.

"Very well, as long as I can talk to them."

Megatron nodded.

"I'll call you back in a few breems Prime. Megatron out."

And he cut the connection. Ironhide chuckled dryly.

"How impressed do ya think he'll be when he hears why ya want to talk to them?"

"Exceedingly," Optimus said with equal dryness.

Sometime later, the monitor beeped and Optimus answered it. He was greeted by two worried looking Seekers, a grumpy looking Megatron and a curious Starscream. He dimly wondered if Soundwave was also there but then Thundercracker spoke.

"What's going on, we've been getting some odd feelings over our Bond."

"What's wrong with my Sparkling?" Skywarp cut in, slightly hysterically.

"Your Sparkling's fine," Optimus quickly assured him. "It was just a little worried because Arcee got all stressed out last night."

"What was she stressed about?" Thundercracker asked, holding his mate close.

"She had a nightmare...," Optimus began but was abruptly interrupted by Megatron.

"You called us to discuss something as trivial as that?"

Before Optimus could respond, Ironhide growled.

"It ain't just a nightmare. She's worried yer gonna use her as a handy body fer churning out Con Sparklings."

Skywarp and Thundercracker's jaws dropped in shock.

"How can she think that?" Skywarp said in utter confusion. "We'd never use her like that."

"She'd just a kid," Ironhide said with a shrug. "Kids get scared when their out of their depth."

"What do you mean by that?" Starscream asked shrewdly.

It was Optimus who answered.

"She doesn't want to give up the Sparkling."

The silence that followed wouldn't have been out of place in a graveyard. The two Seekers couldn't say anything, they just gaped. Starscream looked thoughtful and Megatron furious.

"Has she gone _mad?"_ Megatron finally demanded in a roar.

"She is not its Creator and has absolutely no right to it. What possible reason could she be wanting to keep it?"

"She loves it," OPtimus said softly. "As if it were her own."

"But...," Skywarp said, still greatly confused. "It's our Sparkling."

"We know that," Ironhide cut in. "But she's Carrying it, and she's growing attached to it."

"That's why we gotta talk, about what we're going ta do about this."

There was silence as they all mulled this over.

"I'm not suggesting we take your Sparkling," Optimus said at last as the Cons' looked at him.

"But I have to think of my daughter's welfare, she could have a breakdown if she truly gets attached and then has to give up that Sparkling."

The two Seekers were wringing their hands anxiously but then Starscream put a hand on both their shoulders. He then looked at Optimus.

"I think it would be best if we talked among ourselves about this, I'm sure we can come up with a suitable solution," he said smoothly.

"Alright but please call me back soon," Optimus said before adding. "Arcee is much calmer this morning, I'm just worried about this eating away at her. None of us wants any problems to be caused that could affect her health or the Sparklings."

Starscream nodded.

"But apart from that, everything's going well?" Thundercracker asked, his face full of concern.

Optimus and Ironhide chuckled.

"It is, Arcee's even discovered a craving for E-Treats," Optimus assured them. "She just can't get enough of them."

"Yeah, keeps looking for secret stashes," Ironhide said dryly before adding to Starscream.

"Red ones are her favourite."

The red Seeker smiled at the reference Ironhide was making.

"Well, that's good, normal Carrier behaviour," he said softly which made his two Trine members relax a little.

Megatron was meanwhile rolling his optics.

"I believe it's just about the only normal thing when it comes to your Femling, Prime."

"I suppose so," Optimus said good naturedly which made Megatron roll his optics again.

Optimus suddenly realised he hadn't eaten and neither had his two girls.

"I am sorry to distress you like this," he now said, seeing how tense Skywarp still looked.

"But this needs to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible."

Skywarp nodded.

"I...understand,"

He then gave a weak smile.

"You got two kids already, so I guess you know how we're feeling."

"I know I'd do anything for them," Optimus said softly, knowing this statement would galvanise Megatron into action.

It did.

"Alright, I think we've hashed this subject out long enough," he said briskly. "We shall contact you later time, Prime."

"Thanks," Optimus said to Megatron just as Skywarp said.

"Hi, uh, if Arcee likes treats, see if she likes Rust Sticks."

"Rust Sticks?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I've er, kinda gotten a craving for them," Skywarp said, grinning as she shrugged.

"See ya later."

And with that, he switched off. Ironhide caught Optimus's optic and grinned.

"Hear that Prime? The solution to all out problems, a good ole Rust Stick."

"And what a solution it is," Optimus laughed as he and Ironhide headed to the Rec Room for a well earned drink of Energon.

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Seekers discuss their options, but what do they come up with? Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. Back again with another update, hope you all like._

_With thanks to Murasaki_KuroNeko_Rei and Jovianokamigirl for their suggestions._

_Amma is the Mech that a Sparkling was Sparked in. Papa is of course the Sire of said Spark._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Nemesis.

"What are we going to do?" Skywarp wailed, wringing his hands as his mate tried to comfort him.

"Oh Primus, our Sparkling," he moaned, still dancing around.

The atmosphere was very uneasy, as they tried to think of a solution. As well as Starscream and his Trine, the room also contained Megatron, Soundwave and perhaps surprisingly, Hook. The Medic had been called to give his medical opinion on the situation.

"Query," Soundwave injected before Skywarp could jump around some more. "What is Hook's opinion?"

They all looked at him and he gave a small sigh.

"What Prime described sounds like classic behaviour for a first time Carrier. It's the main reason they Spark their own first because they can't help but fall in love with the Spark their carrying."

"And what's the solution?" Megatron demanded, he wanted this resolved as quickly as possible.

Hook gave a strange harsh laugh.

"There is no real solution, not for this. That Femling has no idea how to control her interactions with the Spark, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Megatron cursed softly as Starscream said.

"But what have some couples done in such cases? I think we could do with a few ideas."

"Well...," Hook said thoughtfully. "I know that in a couple of cases, the Creators ended up Bonding with their Carrier so that she would become a sort of third parent. In this way, she was able to remain with the Spark and help raise it. And continue to carry for all three of them."

The Seekers looked thoughtful at this.

"Could we do that?" Skywarp said softly. "Bond with her and make her out mate?"

"Not if _her _Creators have anything to say about it," Megatron muttered as they all looked at him.

"Do you really think Prime would allow that, she would have to become a Decepticon for that to work," he pointed out.

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked disappointed at this, it had seemed like a solution. Starscream glanced at Hook and asked.

"Is it possible that she'll be able to get over the loss?"

"It's possible but she still go through extreme emotional trauma," Hook said gravely. "And I believe you have to give Prime an answer, I sincerely doubt he'll accept that one." He may suspend your rights to his daughter."

The two Seekers shivered, they defiantly didn't want that. But what were they going to do?

"What if...," Thundercracker said slowly. "We made her Godmother to our Sparkling?"

"Godmother?" Megatron said confused. "What is that?"

"A close friend of a couple who is named the child's second guardian," Thundercracker explained. "It's a human term and it basically means that if anything were to happen to me and Warp...,"

His mate gave a small whimper at this, causing him to hold him close.

"Arcee would become out Sparkling's parent."

They all considered this carefully. Finally Soundwave said in his monotone voice.

"Suggestion: Feasible."

"It could be done," Starscream said slowly, nodding. "It would make that little Femme feel she was still a part of the Sparkling life and it wouldn't matter if she bonded with it."

"What do you think Warp?" he now asked, turning to face the purple and black Seeker.

"As long as my Sparkling's safe and with us, I'm happy," he said simply, snuggling up to Thundercracker and admiring his cleverness.

"Megatron?" Starscream asked with a sardonic smile.

"Whatever gets Prime off my case the better," Megatron growled. "I swear I will never get rid of that lug nut."

No one answered this statement, they all knew how he felt about the Autobot leader who was also his younger half brother. Starscream moved so that he was facing everyone.

"If that is decided, we should probably call Prime with the news."

"Indeed," Megatron said dryly. "And it will be your Trine that does it Starscream, I have work to do."

"Very well, mighty leader," Starscream said with only a slight sneer as Megatron and Soundwave walked away.

"Come on, let's go," Skywarp said eagerly as he grabbed his Trine mates hands and started dragging them towards the door.

"Oh Warp," Thundercracker laughed, pleased that his mate was happy again.

Back at the Ark.

While all this was going on, things had settled down at the Ark. Optimus was enjoying a leisurely breakfast with his Mate and daughter in bed. His son had been in briefly to deliver some Energon, but hadn't felt like lingering.

He had to his credit sworn that he wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister which had cheered her up a lot. She was feeling much better and in turn so was the Spark. It had been a frightening experience for both concerned.

"Hmm, this is nice," Arcee said, snuggled against her father's broad chest.

"It is," Optimus agreed, his daughter on one side and Elita on the other.

They were enjoying some nutritional Energon which was a slightly purple shade of pink. Arcee had to have it as she was carrying but her parents were happy to drink it with her. She did wish she could consume normal Energon but she had to think of the Sparkling.

"Do you think I'll have to meet them?" she now asked softly and her parents didn't need to ask of they were.

"Probably but that's alright," Elita said softly as she held Arcee's hand.

"You're not afraid of them, are you sweetness?"

"I...," she started to say before breaking off.

She considered her answer carefully before saying.

"No but...I'm worried about what they'll say, it is their Sparkling after all."

She rubbed her chest where the Spark was located. Even day it seemed to pulse with more life as it slowly grew. She wondered what it would be like when it started to more down her chest so that it could grow properly. By then, she wouldn't be able to transformer anymore which she wasn't looking forward to.

She had loved being able to transform ever since she reached the appropriate age. It gave her a sense of independence which would soon be taken away. At least it wasn't for a while, transforming was merely becoming slightly harder than normal.

She wondered where they'd met today, she'd heard from her brother that it was raining outside. So far, it had only rained once when she was suppose to meet them and then ended up in a wood so that Arcee wouldn't get wet. Skywarp seemed to think his Sparkling would catch a cold out in the damp.

She couldn't help but feel a sort of affection towards the crazy Seeker, he really did care about his child. And anyone who cared deeply for the glowing Spark within her was alright in her opinion. Of course, Thundercracker cared just as much, he was just a bit more sensible and restraining.

But back to what her mother had been saying.

"I...I just can't help the way I feel about this Sparkling, I don't know how to stop loving it," she said, trying to find the right words to describe how she was feeling.

It was just as well her mother was there.

"I do understand my darling, I had a bit of difficulty when I carried for another couple for the first time. All you want to do is let the link open as wide as it can go and love the precious piece of life within you," Elita said gently, squeezing Arcee's hand.

"But I learned to hold back but only because I'd had your beloved older brother," she added with a laugh.

"Heh, Roddy," Arcee chuckled, thinking of her older brother when he was a Sparkling, something Hot Rod liked to deny he'd ever been.

There was a sudden ping as her papa got a call. He listened for a few minutes, and then tilted his head in a way that indicated that he was replying to the comm.

Finally, he ended it and looked down at his two Femmes.

"That was Prowl, the Nemesis just contacted us. They want to meet later, preferably somewhere under cover. Prowl suggested the nearby caves in the Crag Hill, would that be alright with you Sweetness?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod as she snuggled back down into the covers.

"Do we need to go now?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

Optimus chuckled as he said.

"No dearest, we don't."

"Good," she sighed, feeling very tired.

After eating breakfast, she really wanted a nap to make up for her disturbed night. And she got it with her parents holding her close and safe.

Later that day.

Arcee sighed as she huddled in the large cave as she sat beside her mother. It was raining heavily outside, she's actually ridden in her father's trailer. Not that the rain bothered her but they had all known Skywarp would fuss if she was wet.

Her father stood brooding at the cave entrance, keeping an optic out for the Seekers. Apparently, only the Seeker Trine were coming, Megatron trusted them to deal with the situation. That and he probably didn't want to have to deal with Optimus.

Ratchet had also come along, just in case Arcee got stressed. He would ensure that nothing would happen to either of his patients. So far, the Seekers had only tolerated having First Aid nearby but this was too important.

Not knowing how this meeting would go, they wanted to have the most experienced Medic on hand, so that was that.

"Their coming," Optimus suddenly said and a moment later, jet engines were heard.

Arcee squeezed her mother's hand tightly, still not sure what was going to happen. She could only pray they were understanding about the way she felt.

"_Curiosity."_

"_Hmm, it's just your Amma and Papa coming,"_ she mentally whispered to it and to her delight, it responded.

"_Joy,"_

She giggled slightly, she liked feeling the Spark when it was happy. She felt strange referring to it as _it_ but she had no idea what she was carrying. And the Seekers had already stated that the wanted their Sparkling's gender to remain unknown, they wanted to be surprised at birth.

So, she would have to wait until then as well. It was a shame but she had to admit, she liked the idea of being surprised by its gender. She was aware that both the Ark and the Nemesis had set up betting pools about what the Sparkling would be. Her brother had entered it but he refused to say what he was betting on.

The twins had betted on a Mech while Jazz thought it would be a Femme. Others varied and there seem to be no majority so far. Mechs births tended to be more common than Femmes but she had an equal chance of birthing either one.

"_Mech or Femme?"_ she wondered to the Spark but it had no answer.

She couldn't keep talking to it, she needed to focus on the here and now.

"Come on, darling," Elita said softly and she helped her daughter to her feet.

They made their way closer to the cave exit where the rain thudded loudly on the ground. Three shapes were visible, coming towards them at a steady pace. A few moments later, they were revealed to be the three Seekers. Starscream was leading with Skywarp and Thundercracker right behind him.

They looked very serious as they neared the cave entrance. Arcee tried not to tremble at the sight of them.

They almost blocked out the dim light from outside as they stepped in, rain streaming down their forms. Three pairs of red optics gleamed in the semi darkness as they took in all assembled.

"Thank you for coming," Starscream finally said, looking at Optimus after checking Arcee over.

Optimus nodded before asking.

"Have you talked this over?"

"We have and we think we have a solution," Starscream said carefully, the atmosphere was tense with what ifs.

"Have you ever heard the term Godmother?"

Arcee gasped, Ratchet raised an optic brow while Elita looked slightly confused and Optimus was impossible to read. After a moment, the red and blue Mech said.

"Yes, I have heard the term. Is that what you have in mind for Arcee?"

"Essentially yes," Starscream said with a nod. "Arcee would be its guardian in the event that something happens to its Creators. And she would also have visiting rights."

"Really?" Arcee couldn't help but interrupt. "I could see the Sparkling?"

"Yes," replied Starscream, it seemed he was doing all the talking for his Trine.

"But in return, you must promise you will not try to keep the Sparkling. It belongs with its parents."

"I...," she said, unable to say yes just like that.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly to a wall. "You've no idea what is like having something within you, totally reliant on you for everything. And then be told you must give it up once it is out of you."

She felt someone close behind her and a voice said.

"You love our Sparkling?"

It was Skywarp and he sounded very serious, for once.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, trying not to cry.

There was a moment silence and then she felt cold, wet arms wrap around her. As she was hugged, Skywarp spoke, his voice cracking.

"I-I'm so sorry, Arcee."

To her shock, she realised he was crying.

"I'm so sorry we had to use you, you're just a baby yourself," he said, his voice now hitching a bit.

"But we love it so much, just like you and we just couldn't let it die. So we kidnapped you and forced you to bare it in our stead. Oh please, forgive us."

She felt her own tears slide down her cheeks but she somehow managed to nod.

"I-I forgive you both. Just promise me I will never be forced to do this again."

"We promise," Thundercracker now said as he came up behind his mate.

"We won't let anyone hurt you in such a way, no matter what."

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged them back.

The other adults in the cave stood back and let them, knowing they needed it. Finally, they all broke apart, Skywarp quickly swiping the tears away. Arcee smiled shyly as she dabbed her own tears away.

"Hey, we brought you a present," Skywarp said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

He withdrew some odd looking sticks from sub space and offered them to Arcee.

"What are they?" she asked curiously as Optimus suddenly chuckled.

"Their Rust Sticks," Skywaro explained. "I've become really attached to them recently and I thought you'd like to try them."

He offered them again and she took one. It was a flaky looking stick with a dirty red colour, actually looking like rust. But it smelled quite nice, a sort of savoury flavour. Hesitantly, she took a small bite from one end and chewed thoughtfully.

Her optics widened as it seemed to crumble on her glossia, absolutely coating it with a savoury taste. She had never sampled anything like it but it was good.

The Seekers grinned at the smile spreading across her face as she swallowed her first mouthful.

"Mmm, it's lovely," she said before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you think so," Thundercracker laughed. "Starscream made them specially."

"Yeah, he's great at making stuff like that," Skywarp cut in, making said Seeker roll his optics.

"Any fool can make those," he said though he still looked rather pleased.

Ratchet laughed.

"Then you'd better give this old fool the recipe, I haven't had Rust Sticks in ages."

"Perhaps I will," Starscream said in a slightly teasing tone.

Both Elita and Optimus started to relax now that they saw that everything was alright between their daughter and the Seekers. And hopefully, it would remain that way.

_Author's note. Another jump in time as Arcee continues to deal with her condition. Remember, suggestions are welcome. Until then._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. I've had this chapter for ages but I've only just finished it, I hope you all like._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Arcee stood outside the base, enjoying the feel of the cool air on her hot armour. Carrying overtaxed her systems and as a result, she kept over heating as her cooling fans just couldn't cope.

She was now well into her third month and was really starting to show. Her abdomen was swollen now and she was starting to have real trouble transforming. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to at all. It didn't matter much, she barely did that now a days, she was too afraid of something happening.

Besides, during the past month when she'd transformed, she'd been surrounded by watchers, waiting for something to go wrong so that they could jump in. Needless to say, she was very tired of that and though she'd miss driving, she wouldn't miss having _nannies._

It was still so hard to take in all that had happened in the past three or so months. She had only just arrived on Earth so that she could finally see her long lost father along with her brother. And then the Decepticons had kidnapped her and taken her to their underwater base.

There she'd been informed that Skywarp and Thundercracker were expecting a Sparkling but had no Femme to carry it. And as she was the only viable Femme on Earth, she was the only one who could carry it or it would die. She couldn't stop them doing this, they were desperate to save their Sparkling.

So it had been placed within her and had taken hold. She still remembered those horrible first few hours when she'd just been surrounded by Decepticons with the prospect of going home to explain to her father and leader. She had gotten so worked up that she didn't say anything until a dangerous situation with the Decepticons had forced her to.

But things had gotten better once everyone was aware of what had happened. Ratchet had taken wonderful care of her and had made sure she knew exactly what to expect. All the other Autobots had promised to protect her, even her big brother Hot Rod which meant a lot to her.

It hadn't been easy however, having to deal with the responsibility of having a Sparkling. She'd pined for her mother, needing her support and comfort. But thankfully, her mother had been able to come and she'd been much happier.

Every week, she'd meet with the expectant Seekers and spend some time with them. This was so they could remain close to their offspring and not lose their Bond with it. She was actually getting on with them quite well, although there had been that one time when she'd endangered their Sparkling and they'd been furious. They'd actually threatened to take her back to the Nemesis and chain her to their berth.

Anyway, everything was going well and she was looking forward to seeing them in a few days time. Because today was what the humans called Christmas Eve with tomorrow being Christmas Day, a time of peace and goodwill.

Traditionally, they gave gifts to family and friends and the Autobots had eagerly embraced this custom. Apparently so had the Decepticons although they'd never admit it. But this meant the Autobots always had a big Christmas party as well as organising presents for all their friends, both Autobot and human.

She'd had a good time with her mother going shopping and picking Christmas presents. The only drawback was the curiosity that her Sparkling bump drew. Loads of people had gaped at the sight, apparently, most hadn't realised that Femmes carried their children like human females. Some had thought they were simply built from scratch which was ridiculous.

But as they'd walked through an open market, a few humans couldn't stop themselves from making comments.

"Look, she's got a baby bump."

"Wow, I didn't know they could get pregnant."

"Wonder who the father is?"

"I didn't hear anything about a wedding."

"Do they have those?"

Elita had squeezed her hand as they'd picked up on this, giving her support. She knew they were just curious and ignorant of their ways. Optimus didn't want to give out too much information about them as there were humans who didn't like them and would use this to hurt them. They only gave out what they thought the humans needed to know and for the most part this was accepted.

But as Arcee looked at some lovely, brightly coloured fabric, a woman came up to them and asked.

"Hi, when's the baby due?"

Arcee glanced at her mother before turning back to the woman.

"Not for another four months," she said softly.

She noticed many people were listening now as the woman said.

"That's swell hun. This be the first transformer baby born on Earth?"

"Yes," Arcee answered with a real smile, it was a nice thought.

"Aw, now that's just great," the woman said with a wide smile.

"So y'all just out shopping with yer ma?"

"Yeah," Arcee said with a nod, wishing she had more to say than just single words.

"Men are no good at this sort of thing," the woman now said with a chuckle.

"Your man out with his pals?"

"Um," was all Arcee could say, she didn't really want to explain about the two Seekers.

"I didn't know you were married?" someone now piped up and Arcee said automatically.

"Oh, I'm not Bonded."

There was silence as everyone took this in and then the first woman said.

"What, you're man not asked ya to marry him yet?"

"I...," Arcee said before deciding to just say it.

"Look, I'm not with anyone, this Sparkling isn't actually mine, I'm Carrying it for a couple who can't."

Elita put a warning hand on her shoulder but Arcee's focus was on the humans who were muttering about this information. But most just looked surprised and some were even impressed. But the first woman was frowning slightly as she chewed a stick of gum.

"You're mighty young to be a surrogate,"

"I was the only Femme on Earth until recently," Arcee said softly. "And they couldn't reach Cybertron in time."

"Wait, only _Femme?" _a man cried out.

"You mean you're carrying for two...male bots?"

Arcee nodded before saying.

"Look, if you don't mind, I'd rather not say anything else, it's a bit personal..."

"Doesn't Optimus Prime have control of his crew?" someone else now asked loudly.

"If he's letting kids act as surrogates..."

"My mate did not authorise this," Elita snapped before realising her mistake.

She closed her optics as a barrage of questions hit her before opening them and saying very quietly.

"My daughter is Carrying for Thundercracker and Skywarp."

There was a shocked silence at this as everyone now gaped at the two Femmes. And then someone gasped out.

"But...you guys are enemies, how does that work?"

"Oh my God...did one of them..._rape_ you?"

Arcee gasped out, feeling tears prick her optics as she turned away from their stares and questions. But before anything else could happen, Ratchet of all Mechs suddenly turned up. It seemed he'd been sent to escort them back to base but as soon as he spotted Arcee's face, he knew something was up.

"I-I want to go," Arcee stammered as Ratchet nodded and said.

"You can ride in me Arcee, come one."

She quickly climbed into his carrying compartment, Elita would stay to deal with the humans. As Ratchet sped away, he asked.

"What happened?"

"T-they wanted to know about the Sparkling," she said, shaking as she lay down and curled up.

"Who the father was, was I Bonded...stuff like that."

"Go on," he said gently as she choked back a slight sob.

"W-well, they found out about Skywarp and Thundercracker and they thought...they thought I'd been raped by them."

"Oh Arcee," Ratchet said with a heavy sigh.

"They're just ignorant of the situation, they jumped to conclusions."

"I know that," Arcee said, more tears flowing down her face.

"But when they said that...it made me remember...I thought I _was _going to be raped when they first took me to the Nemesis. I was so scared, I was all tied up and helpless."

"It's alright," Ratchet said softly as he sped even faster towards the Ark.

"You're safe Arcee, no one's going to hurt you."

She nodded but she was still very upset. She felt so stupid for getting upset like that but she just couldn't help it. All those questions had been so unexpected, she stop herself reacting. At long last, they arrived back at the Ark and she was able to exit Ratchet, allowing him to transform.

"Come on, I'll get you something to calm your nerves," Ratchet said very gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he led her into the Ark.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily, at this time of day, the Ark corridors were deserted, everyone was either in an office or outside.

"I'm being silly...,"

"No, you're not," Ratchet said firmly but gently.

"We probably should have told the humans we had a 'pregnant' Femme but we were hoping to spare you the media light they'd put on you. As you've discovered, their fascinated by us and always have questions."

"They certainly did," Arcee said ruefully as her mother suddenly called her.

"Arcee, I won't be back for a while, I need to talk to your father about this. Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Arcee answered, she didn't want her mother rushing back.

"I'm going to talk to your father about the humans, we need to put out you're not to be bothered like that," Elita continued and Arcee said.

"They didn't mean it..."

"I know darling but you need to avoid being stressed," her mother said gently. "We'll give them some information but not the whole story, that's private. You just relax, you can always snuggle up in our room and watch a movie."

"Okay, mama," Arcee said, a smile on her face now.

"Take care, sweet Spark," her mother cooed, making Arcee giggle and roll her optics.

"Mama."

"You'll always be my baby," Elita said primly before disconnecting.

"Mother's going to talk to dad about what happened," Arcee now told Ratchet as he led her into the Med Bay.

"I thought you might," he said knowingly as she hopped onto a berth as he went to prepare the blue Energon cube.

"You know, while you're here, I'd like to check the Sparkling's progress," he said softly and she nodded, she didn't mind.

Soon, she was sipping the cube which greatly helped her still frazzled nerves as Ratchet scanned her and took notes. He seemed pleased which made her feel even better, she didn't want to dwell on any dark thoughts.

"You're doing very well, growth well within the expected range," Ratchet was now saying as she stroked her bump.

It wasn't that big yet but it was starting to really show. Soon, the Sparkling would be properly growing, she was close to the fourth month mark. Of course, she'd be losing even more freedom since she definitely wouldn't be able to transform but it wasn't all bad news.

Her parents had told her there was a surprise planned when she hit the fourth month mark to celebrate and cheer her up. She had no idea what it was, but she was becoming very excited about it.

Just what could it be?

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Arcee finds out what the surprise is but does she like it? Find out next time, until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. This was meant to actually be for New Year's day but I ended up being too busy to finish it. And that was probably two years ago, been so long since I updated this fic._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Happy New Year everyone. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Arcee sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her room which was decorated with glowing stars. She couldn't sleep, the Sparkling was being very active, and pulsing madly with emotion as it slowly grew. She had now hit her fourth month, a very important milestone for a Carrier and it happened to concede with New Year's Day.

This was actually early morning on New Year's Eve, but later on, she'd be travelling to an unknown destination as part of a special surprise to celebrate her fourth month. Her abdomen was now fully swollen and wouldn't expand any more. She was glad of this because she'd been suffering a lot of cramps and aches as it had expanded and had also purged a lot.

That was mostly behind her but she did still have bad cycles where she felt like she'd die. And she still had a lot of cravings for tasty E-Treats and Rust Sticks, so every now and then; she'd get up in the night and go on the hunt for them. That had resulted in a few memorable incidents, including one time when she'd snuck into the Dinobots quarters to swipe a few goodies.

They hadn't been happy when they woke and discovered that their stash of Energon sweets had been raided. All of them had gone on a bit of a rampage through the base, searching for the goodie thief. Ratchet had been forced to catch them and then explain that Arcee's condition made her do strange things but that she wouldn't plunder their larder again.

Arcee smiled ruefully in remembrance, she'd been forced to apologise very humbly to the Dinobots. They'd been very grumpy but had forgiven her before examining her carrier compartments. They'd all been fascinated by the fact she was carrying a little Seeker, because they'd never encountered a Carrying Femme before.

Ratchet had gently explained that even though she was carrying a Decepticon Sparkling, they couldn't harm it as Sparklings were innocent in the War. They had actually expressed the desire to see the Sparkling once it was born and Arcee had told them she'd ask the Seekers if this was possible. They'd been strangely satisfied with this and had stomped off with Ratchet.

Arcee had been told she really needed to make her own Energon sweets so she'd spent an enjoyable day with her mother, brother and Bumblebee making them. Bumblebee had a very sweet tooth as the human said and had a great time with Arcee 'tasting' all their different concoctions. They weren't just making them for Arcee, as it was a holiday; they tried to make enough for everyone.

Different bots pitched in to help, like Ratchet who knew quite a few more adult flavours. Even her father managed to visit for an hour and he helped his children make almost a ton of E-Treats. After a little consideration, Arcee made a batch of spicy flavoured Rust Sticks, to give to the Seekers. They'd been very kind to her during this past month as her body went through all the changes it needed to for the Sparkling. Soon, Arcee would be feeling sensations from the Sparkling, not just its emotions as its body begun to develop.

The Seekers had wanted to spend as much time with Arcee as possible so her father and uncle had agreed to allow them to meet up on Christmas day. It had gone well; the whole day had in fact gone well. She'd actually been woken by Hot Rod who'd grinned down at her as she squinted up at him.

Flashback

"Mmm, Roddy, what time is it," Arcee groaned as she half glared up at Hot Rod who was trying to pull her blanket off her.

"Come on Arcee, its Christmas morning, our first Christmas."

"Christmas?" she repeated sleepily before collapsing back onto her berth. "Mmm, maybe later."

"Arcee, you know you want to get up," Hot Rod said slyly. "Spike and the other humans will be disappointed if you don't."

She waved a hand at him from under her blanket, curled in a semi tight ball due to her bulge. But she'd forgotten just how sly her brother could be but she soon remembered when he bent down and scooped her up, blanket and all. She shrieked out loud and weakly started beating his chest with her fists as he laughed out loud.

"You can snuggle up on the couch," he said as he triumphantly strolled out the room and along to the Rec Room where a Christmas tree had actually been erected.

"You're mean, Roddy," Arcee declared, faintly beating her fists against his chest before going limp.

"I know but you love me anyway," laughed her cheeky brother as he carried her straight into the Rec Room where her mother and father were waiting for her.

She was actually a little mildly surprised to find that they were the only ones in the beautifully decorated room; she'd been expecting a lot more of the crew. It was early but she knew that fact alone wouldn't have stopped everyone from piling in. So as Hot Rod carried her over, she asked.

"Where is everyone?"

"Giving us some time alone," Elita said with a wide smile as she patted the place beside her on the couch.

With a flourish, Hot Rod carefully placed Arcee, blanket and all, onto the couch beside her mother. With a sigh, she leaned back against Elita who wrapped an arm around her as Optimus now laid a hand on his son's shoulder. It was Optimus who now spoke.

"They wanted to give us a chance to experience our first Christmas, all five of us. We can open presents and then go out for a drive if you feel like it. Later, we can join the others and have a party. What do you think about that, sweetness?"

"Sounds great," she said with a wide smile, feeling much more awake.

She lightly stroked her swollen abdomen, thinking how her father had included the growing Sparkling as family. It filled her with deep happiness and in turn, she could feel the Sparkling reacting to her happiness. The feeling was incredible and she sighed in contentment as Elita rubbed her arm.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Elita asked warmly.

"I can," Arcee said in wonder, stroking her abdomen. "It feels wonderful."

"I know," her mother sighed happily, reminiscing about the times she'd carried. "It the most wonderful feeling in the whole world."

"Hmmm," Arcee agreed with a hum, still rubbing the place where the Sparkling was. "It is."

"Do we still have to meet those Seekers later?" Hot Rod questioned as Optimus scooped up the first present.

"Roddy, it's Christmas," Arcee exclaimed, shocked he'd ever suggest such a thing. "Of course I'm going to see them; I've even got them presents."

"Is it sweets?" her brother asked in a teasing tone.

"Maybe," she admitted sheepishly, that seemed to be the main thing she was giving people. "But I've also gotten them some really nice cleaning cloths, their always whipping one out of sub space to polish up their armour."

"That's a very good idea," Optimus complimented. "I'm sure they'll be very grateful, especially as Seekers go through cleaning cloths much faster than normal bots."

"I hope so," she said earnestly as her father now handed the present to her.

"Here you go darling, open your first gift," he said, smiling widely as she eagerly did so.

"Thanks daddy," she said, tearing off wrapping paper.

She squealed with delight, it was a new buffer with several tins of expensive looking wax. While she wasn't afraid to get herself dirty during work, she did love getting herself doled up. As she opened more presents, her excitement grew; she'd been given so many wonderful things.

Some new holovids, a crystal growing kit, several kinds of Energon goodies, a new blanket, more items to beautify herself and many more wonderful presents. The gifts that really touched her were an empty photo album and camera so that she could take pictures of her pregnancy and of the beautiful Seeker Sparkling she was going to have. She'd also been gifting several toys for the Sparklings, suitable for either a Mech or a Femme and also some books on caring for your first Sparkling.

She knew that she wouldn't be the Sparkling's primary carer but it still touched her deeply. The morning was wonderful; it was so nice to spend some proper family time with her beloved mother, father and brother. And it got better when the other Autobots were able to come in, they all wished her a Merry Christmas and had a gift for her while still giving her space so she wasn't overwhelmed.

Everyone had celebrated with flavoured Energon, including Christmas pudding, turkey and mince pie flavours. It was...an interesting experience to say the least.

Finally, it was time to meet up with the Seekers with First Aid and her mother. Because of how far along she was, everyone was even more anxious that she have a Medic present when leaving the base. She didn't mind too much, she was also anxious for this Sparkling to be healthy. First Aid was a nice friendly Mech and she usually enjoyed his company while going to these meetings.

At least he was calm next to the Seekers.

"Baby!" Skywarp cried, scooping her up and twirling her around before nuzzling her swollen abdomen. "How are you?"

"Happy to see you," Arcee giggled as she felt a jolt of delight from the Sparkling.

Skywarp purred, nuzzled even harder before Thundercracker said.

"Okay Warp, that's enough."

With a pout, Skywarp allowed Arcee back on her feet where she was able to produce their gifts from sub space. Both Seekers exclaimed in surprise over them, well, Skywarp squealed before taking them and unwrapping them feverishly. As soon as they saw what she'd gotten them, they both threw their arms around her and hugged her tight. Naturally, they were careful not to squeeze too hard for fear of hurting their Sparkling but they still managed to bestow their gratitude on her.

"I'm glad you like them," she said gratefully.

"We've got something for you too," Thundercracker said with a wide smile.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she said as they handed her a box with a large pink bow. "You've already gotten me all those sweets."

"It's Christmas," Skywarp said with a grin. "Best Earth holiday there is, of course we've got you a proper present. Come on, open it up."

With a giggle, she opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue cloak embroidered with gold. It had Cybertronian hieroglyphs decorating it as well as old fashioned designs for Cybertron's native creatures. It felt so soft and yet it also felt very strong and durable. She didn't own anything like it and she wasn't even sure if she knew anyone who did.

"Cloaks are traditional part of the Elite Seeker guard," Thundercracker said softly. "We designed one for you and were able to make it in time for Christmas. We hope you like it."

"It's...it's beautiful," she gasped, fingering the lovely material. "But oh...it must have cost so much."

"It's not a problem, Arcee," Thundercracker said firmly. "You're our Sparkling's godmother, its right that you learn about Seeker culture. One cycle, we're create a cloak for the Sparkling and you can help us with that."

She didn't say anything for a moment, just gazed at the beautiful crafted cloak. And then she flung herself at them, hugging them as tightly as she could. They were shocked but then lovingly hugged her back as tears flowed down her cheeks for the thoughtful gift.

"It is beautiful," Elita now said, smiling at the scene before her. "Thank you Thundercracker, Skywarp."

"Least we could do," Skywarp mumbled, a little embarrassed now.

Elita didn't say anything but smiled knowingly. The rest of the visit was very enjoyable; the Seekers both took her for short flights through the snowy forest, laughing when snow tumbled off trees and onto them. They found a frozen lake and after testing the ice, indulged in a little ice skating, Skywarp had been very keen to try this after spotting humans doing this.

Everyone but Arcee fell; they were all working to ensure she didn't damage herself so they ended up with some scraps and dents. But nobody minded, they were having too good a time. After that, they found a shelter so everyone could warm up again and told different stories. Arcee could barely believe what they were doing, four months ago; she would never had believed she'd be doing this with two Decepticon seekers.

But she had to admit, she loved every moment of it.

End of flashback

Arcee sighed, it had been good but it made her wonder what the big surprise was. They'd already given her so much, what more could Skywarp and Thundercracker do for her. It was still amazing that Megatron allowed them to interact so much with her but she supposed he wanted to keep his loyal Seekers happy.

She sighed, it was a shame they were still a war with each other, things would be so much easier. Her uncle wouldn't be constantly plotting to defeat her father and she'd be able to spend more time with the expectant parents. At least it meant none of the Decepticons could target her, they wouldn't dare for fear of Skywarp and Thundercracker's wrath. Angry Seekers were not to be trifled with.

She winced as a slight spasm of pain washed over her abdomen; she hoped the Sparkling wasn't going to be active today. It wouldn't make for a nice day if she spent it feeling like slag and throwing up. Quickly, she rubbed it, trying to soothe the growing Sparkling within and it seemed to work a little.

With a slight huff, she settled back on her berth, it was just a question of waiting.

Much later

"How are you going, Arcee?" came the kind voice of Skyfire over his speaker.

"I'm good, thanks," she replied, cuddling into her new blanket as they flew onwards.

Earlier, the Seekers had arrived to take her to the surprise destination but because of the distance, Skyfire was providing the transportation for her and First Aid. Once again, the medic was accompanying her in case of emergencies but neither of her parents were coming. However, Skywarp and Thundercracerk's Trine leader Starscream was coming with them, he was actually leading the way.

"I wonder where we're going?" First Aid wondered aloud but only received a chuckle from Skyfire.

"You'll see," was the reply, making Arcee groan.

"Ooh, I can't barely wait to find out," she complained. "I've been waiting all morning."

"It won't be much longer," he assured her. "Would you like some music to pass the time."

"Please," she said gratefully, she didn't want to seem like a brat but she was getting a little bored.

Soft music flowed through Skyfire's speakers and Arcee sighed in relief, that was much better.

"Are you alright?" First Aid questioned and she nodded.

"I'm fine, the Sparkling's quietened down," she told him, the Sparkling had been very active before they'd left. "I'm hoping they'll sleep through the rest of this."

First Aid smiled at this, it was his first real experience of treating a pregnant Femme but it was very interesting. Ratchet was providing him with plenty of advice but as the Decepticons were wary of the head medic, First Aid had been responsible for Arcee's welfare whenever she visited with the Seekers. At first he'd been very overwhelmed but after four months, he felt much calmer about his responsibilities.

"I'm going to have a little nap, wake me when we're close," Arcee asked as she yawned, snuggling down again in her blanket.

"I will," the young medic said with a smile as he watched her drift off into recharge.

Sometime later

"Arcee, we're almost there," First Aid said gently, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she murmured, blinking open her optics. "What?"

"We're almost at our destination," he chuckled as she sat up and stretched.

"Really? She said, cracking her back before rubbing her belly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours at least," First Aid stated sitting back down as they felt Skyfire descend. "But that's normal so don't worry about it."

She smiled before relaxing; Skyfire was a very careful and experienced flier so she didn't feel any discomfort. Feeling the Shuttle touching the ground, she grinned; she would soon see where the Seeker had brought her. First Aid helped her to her feet before they headed for the hatch which opened as they approached.

"You ready Arcee?" Thundercracker asked with a wide smile after greeting her.

"Yes," she said eagerly. "Where are we?"

"The Arctic," the blue Seeker replied softly and she saw how the land was all white, complete with a black starry sky.

"Wow," she gasped, it was so beautiful.

"But that's not the best part," Starscream said smugly as Skyfire transformed. "Come."

They trooped up a slight hill which when they reached the top, found they were overlooking an ice covered sea. Arcee gasped again, this whole place was breathtaking, nothing like anything on Cybertron. But as she watched a light caught her optics and she looked upwards to see the whole sky lit up with flickering colours.

Her mouth dropped open as a ribbon of green swayed across the starry sky, quickly followed by a purple one. They danced, shimmering so brightly and lighting everything up, she had truly never seen anything like it before.

"Aurora borealis," Starscream stated softly, as Thundercracker wrapped an arm around Skywarp who wrapped around Arcee. "Better known as the northern lights, a natural light display that you only find in the northern hemisphere of this planet. What do you think?"

"Primus," was all she could say. "It's...wonderful."

"You like?" Skywarp said with a grin, giving her a kiss.

"I do...so much," she whispered, trying to commit everything to memory as a light blue now flashed across the sky. "Thank you."

"Happy New Year, Arcee," Thundercracker murmured, also gracing a kiss across her head and together, they watched the northern lights dance.

_Author's note. Now that Arcee's into her fourth mouth, how do things go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
